Watching the Movie - How to train your dragon
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Characters of HTTYD watch their movie.
1. Getting there

Ok. This is a characters watching their movie kind of fanfic. I own nothing here except for the plot. So let's get this thing moving. Also if the words are underlined it's the dragons, if the words are underlined and italics it's the Queen, if the words are underlined and bold it's Hiccup or me, if the words are bold it's Toothless. Oh yeah. Hiccup can connect with the dragons.

Key: "hiccup" - talking/ 'hiccup' - thinking/ hiccup \- dragons/ _hiccup_ \- queen/  hiccup \- hiccup/ hiccup - toothless

* * *

"Quiet down, quiet down the elder has decided." Stoick says as Gobber goes to stand behind Hiccup and Astrid. Gobber points to Astrid, but Gothi shakes her head. Gobber points to Hiccup, and Gothi nods. The crowd cheers and suddenly there is a bright light and they all vanish.

With the dragons

The queen is angry and all the dragons are feeling the effects of this. " _Twice he has gotten away from me. And then he has the nerve to bring a human here! When I get my claws on him he will wish he was never hatched_!" She shouted through the connection her blood red pushing out all other colors, when suddenly the dragons were gone. The queen roared in anger because her minions were gone.

With Toothless

'Where is he? He should have been here by now, even with dragon training.' Toothless thought worried, he didn't speak because he didn't want any human who might be in the woods to here him growling to himself. 'If Hiccup isn't here in the next ten minutes I'm going to look for him, consequences be damned!' He finally thought. When suddenly a bright light was in front of him and he was transported to a strange cave, he was on high alert when suddenly his eyes felt so heavy and the next thing you know he was in a deep dreamless sleep.

=================================== Time Skip 2 hours ================================

Toothless' POV: When I woke up the first thing I saw was every dragon that had attacked Berk that lived in the nest. 'Do any of you know where we are? Or how we got here? Or how to get out?' I asked, adding the last question when I thought of Hiccup. They all shook their heads no.' Damn! I need to find Featherstone!' I thought angrily, my mint green flaring. I was about to blow a hole in the roof to escape, when a little human girl, dressed strangely, appeared and said,' I wouldn't do that if I were you Darklight. The stone will just absorb the fire. And even if you did manage to blow a hole in the roof how would you get to it? You can't fly. ' Her tone wasn't condescending just curious. It was the fact that she could connect that stopped us from attacking, that and her soft purple had a calming affect on all of us.' I'm not gonna hurt you I just need you all here to stop the red death. ' All of us shivered as she said that. But then a gronkle asked,' How will we be able to help you miss? ' The girl smiled at her question.' I'm glad you asked, Blaze. You see in another room in this cave there is the entire population of Berk. I will bring them in here in a minute after I've talked to you, and they wake up. You will all watch a movie, a series of moving pictures, that will show how you will all kill the red death. Oh. And call me Slayer, I'm not a miss anything. ' We all laughed at that last part, but then I thought of something,' Did you say the entire population of Berk? ' I asked.' Yes. When I said that I also meant Hiccup. ' She smiled as she saw my green go from panicked to relieved. When she asked if we had any more questions and we didn't she said that it was probably time for her to go welcome the Berkians.

================================== Time Skip 1 hour =================================

No one's POV: "Where are we?! How did we get here?!" Stoick shouted... from the bottom of a pile of Vikings, that kind of took away any fierceness his voice might have held. Hiccup, who hadn't landed on his father like the rest of his village seemed to, was having trouble keeping his laughter silent.

" Calm down. You're acting like someone's trying to kill you... if that were going to happen it would have been while you were all knocked out, heck if I wanted you dead you would be. Nothing here is going to hurt you except for yourselves, and I can't help with that." A mysterious voice said with a bored yet slightly amused voice." SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE A MAN! SHOW YOURSELF AND WE'LL TAKE YOU ON!" Stoick shouted angrily, making others call out their own threats.

" Um dad, if I were you I wouldn't be making threats to people who are able to teleport you to unknown places." Hiccup said, having recovered from his laughing fit and the shock of a disembodied voice. Stoick was about to say something when suddenly there was the sound of clapping coming from the front of the room. They all turn and see a young girl who is laughing at their surprised faces. "Well put Hiccup. I don't think I could have put it better myself." She said that and then started to laugh. Once she was done she said, "Now that I've got that out of my system, it's time for introductions. I already know who you all are, but you don't know who I am. My name is Black-Dragon-Slayer. But to keep it short you can just call me Slayer, I'm fourteen, and you all are here to watch a series of moving pictures called a movie. Now that that's been said, any questions?" The strange girl looks around and everyone is too stunned to speak. "Good. Now let's get moving."

She walks away and it takes a few seconds for everyone to follow. They walk for a good ten minutes, during which they took so many turns and went up and down so many times that even their most skilled of trackers got confused on which way was up, before they came to a room so big and grand it could hold the whole village, heck it could hold the whole island, houses and all and still have room to spare. The room had a large white screen and theater chairs with refreshments on the arms. It also had an area that split the room down the middle, one side with chairs and the other with the dragons, this caught the Vikings eyes, the area that split the room looked like a shimmering transparent wall.

Suddenly Slayer was at the front of the room, in front of the screen, and said," Good evening all. I have gathered you all here to watch a movie that will show us the past, the present, and... the future. As you can all see the dragons will be watching the movie as well, because it is just as important to them as it is to you, and because I know you all are not on the best of terms with the dragons there is a wall that will keep you from going over to their side unless you mean no harm whatsoever and vise versa. Now the movie you will be watching is called How To Train Your Dragon. So sit down. Relax. And enjoy the movie!" And with that she disappeared. The village of Berk decided to do as she suggested and sit down, all of them took the seats that were the farthest away from the dragons. All except of course for Hiccup, who sat as close as possible without going through, to look for Toothless. He was all so worrying about the movie title because he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it had to do with him and Toothless. He was still looking when the lights suddenly went out, which made him turn to face the screen.

* * *

And Done!

In the next chapter they watch the movie I promise.

So until next time this is BlackDragon signing out. PEACE!

Next Chapter: WHAT!?


	2. What?

Ok. Here we go again. I own nothing... Just the plot.

key: hiccup \- dragons/ _hiccup_ \- queen/  hiccup \- hiccup/ hiccup - toothless/ "hiccup" - talking/ 'hiccup' - thinking

* * *

 ** _EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT_**

 ** _We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a_**

 ** _lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting_**

 ** _straight out of the water._**

"Hey! That looks like Berk!" Snotlout shouts stupidly, only to get punched in the arm by Astrid and shushed by everyone else.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless,_**

Everyone was surprised to hear Hiccup's voice coming from the screen. There were even a few, cough Snotlout cough, who looked to make sure he was still there.

 ** _and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._**

Stoick was thinking,' Is this really how my son sees his home?' While Hiccup said, "I was just summing up how it is. I could've gone on for much longer." Everyone laughed agreeing with him.

 ** _The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small_**

 ** _village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _My village. In a word, sturdy._**

"Of course it's sturdy I helped build the houses." Gobber said. Everyone rolled there eyes.

 ** _And it's been here for seven generations,_**

 ** _but every single building is new._**

"And it's not hard to see why! What with dragons blowing them up every month!" Stoick mumbles to himself. But some still hear him and worry for his health.

 ** _The camera drifts closer, circling_**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets._**

 ** _The only problems are the pests._**

Everyone laughs at Hiccups trademark use of sarcasm to make the dragon problem seem like a minor inconvenience. While Hiccup is mentally beating himself up for calling the dragons, his friends, pests.

 ** _You see, most places have mice or mosquitos._**

 ** _We have..._**

"What? We have what?" The twins and Snotlout ask while looking at the current Narrator of the story. The rest of the audience, dragons too, look at the three as if they were stupid, well they are but they don't have to say stuff like that to prove it, that's when Astrid gets annoyed with them and moves to sit beside her father, after smacking the three idiots. "Just wait and watch, I'll probably say later what it is." Hiccup says, feeling sorry for them.

 ** _Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside._**

 ** _Suddenly one is snatched._**

The Vikings unknowingly growl in anger. While the dragons lick their chops.

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED._**

 ** _The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking._**

 ** _HICCUP: ...dragons._**

"Well of course we have those. We thought he meant some other type of creature." The three try to give save some face, no one wanted to tell them that they had none to save.

 ** _EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE_**

 ** _He reopens the sizzling door, as he leaps off of the front porch._**

 ** _He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings._**

"What's tha' supposed ta mean?!"

 ** _We have stubbornness issues._**

"Oh I get it now. We really do."

 ** _Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand._**

 ** _ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle._**

"Can't you just stay inside once during a battle?!" "Nope. I needed to get to Gobber. If I didn't you would've gotten mad because I didn't go to my job." Hiccup said smirking a bit at the end.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst._**

'Does Hiccup not like his name?' Stoick thought confused.

 ** _Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls._**

 ** _Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that._**

"Hey!"

 ** _Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._**

 ** _VIKING(FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!_**

Everyone, except Stoick who is glaring at the Viking, laughs because he was clearly drunk." Next time you want to get drunk before a raid make sure you don't almost kill my son because of it." Stoick hisses to the man so that no else can hear him except to that Viking. He gulps and nods.

 ** _Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard..._**

 ** _HOARK: What are you doing out!?_**

"Running to the Smiths shop." Hiccup answers with sarcasm.

 ** _HICCUP: ... Burnthair the Broad..._**

 ** _BURNTHAIR: Get inside!_**

 ** _HICCUP: ... Phlegma the Fierce..._**

 ** _PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!_**

 ** _HICCUP:. Ack._**

 ** _He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Yep, just Ack._**

 ** _Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all._**

 ** _He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._**

 ** _STOICK: Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?!_**

"Why would they know what I'm doing out? They want me inside as much as possible, just like you." Hiccup mumbles the last part so no one else can hear.

 ** _(TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!_**

 ** _The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._**

 ** _He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?_**

'That's disgusting. Featherstone your father is terrible. He didn't really do that did he?' a worried gronkel asked Hiccup, worried about Hiccup.' Of course not. That's just a rumor someone made to get people to respect him even more than they did then.' Hiccup reassured her.

 ** _Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Yes I do._**

 ** _An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK._**

 ** _Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

 ** _STOICK (barking; to his men): What have we got?_**

 ** _VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare._**

 ** _STOICK: Any Night Furies?_**

 ** _VIKING #1: None so far._**

 ** _STOICK (RELIEVED): Good._**

' Good. They still fear me.' Toothless thought, his green shows how satisfied he is.' Why were you worried about that? They've never seen you.' A Nightmare said his crimson showing his confusion.' Because when I first met Featherstone he wasn't afraid of me.''Are you kidding?! I was terrified of you. Even when you were practically defenseless you still freaked me out.' Hiccup said joining the conversation.' If you were really scared of me you wouldn't have freed me. You would have fainted where you stood.' Toothless pointed out.' ...' Gobber, who had noticed how Hiccup wasn't really paying attention to the movie, was worried.' Something's wrong. He's spaced out before, but this is some how different.' Just as Gobber was thinking this Hiccup snapped out of whatever had happened to him.

 ** _VIKING: Hoist the torches!_**

 ** _Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._**

 ** _Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage._**

 ** _GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off._**

 ** _Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages._**

 ** _HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this._**

 ** _Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

" Why would they want you Useless. You can't do anything." Snotlout said, but Stoick was too busy watching the movie to see or care, everyone nodded except for Gobber.

 ** _GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?_**

 ** _Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements_.**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler._**

"Hey! Who are you calling a meathead?" Gobber shouted. " Who else? Meathead." Hiccup said with a smile and sarcasm. "Why you little-" But Gobber was cut off by multiple shushes so he just mouthed to Hiccup 'We'll finish this later' then Hiccup mouthed some words that made Gobber's jaw drop.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK_**

 ** _STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults._**

 ** _Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety._**

 ** _Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.):See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses._**

 ** _VIKING: FIRE!_**

 ** _In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl._**

"Hey! it's us! We're here too!" Tuffnut said excited. Everyone else just shook their heads in disappointment, if Hiccup was in it then it was more then likely they would be too.

 ** _Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut._**

All of the ones mentioned are cheering themselves on.

 ** _And... (DREAMY) Astrid._**

 ** _A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic._**

They were all awed, while Astrid was thinking,' Is that how he really sees us?' She was confused. They had only ever been mean to him and he still saw them in such an amazing light.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Their job is so much cooler._**

"Hey! Don't you like being a black smith?" Gobber asks, pretending to be offended." Course I do. Their job is just cooler." Hiccup said simply, acting like he didn't hear the fake offence.

 ** _Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING): Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark._**

 ** _GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places._**

 ** _HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date._**

 ** _GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer._**

"True."

 ** _You can't swing an axe..._**

"Nope."

 ** _Gobber grabs a bola_**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): ... you can't even throw one of these._**

"If you'd listened to me you would've noticed I had a machine to throw that." Hiccup narrated all of this to the dragons and the humans.' Darklight I'm confused. Why does Featherstone talk down about himself?' The gronkel known as Blaze asked.' Well Blaze. I believe it's because for so long his tribe has talked down to him, so to keep from feeling the sting of the words he agrees with it and makes fun of himself.' Toothless said, calm at the beginning but growling the last bit. All the dragons were horrified, the boy was one of their own how could the humans just act like that? ' What about his sire? Doesn't he do anything about it, he is the chief isn't he?' A Nightmare said. ' He is the chief, firework, but he does nothing. In fact he is the worst of all of them, he cant accept that his son is not what he wanted. That's why I adopted him and taught him how to connect, he is human by birth but he is dragon in spirit.' Toothless said.' Now if you will excuse me he once told me about this particular conversation and how it ended, and he shouldn't have to go through it alone.' And with that Toothless left to go find Hiccup.' Um. Toothless? Anyone there?' They all jumped at the appearance of Hiccup bright mint green that appeared to be scared and alone.' Featherstone are you alright? Do you need help?' Blaze asked, having a mothering affect on Hiccup.' Yes, I'm fine. It's just that well I hate this particular conversation, and I was wondering if I could come over to your side and sit with you guys for a while? I understand if you don't want me to, I just don't want to be alone.' Hiccup answered sadly, making every dragon want to hurt the Vikings for shunning the young boy.' Of course. We would love it if you would sit with us Featherstone.' Firework said, calming the young teen down considerably.

Meanwhile Gobber had been watching Hiccup for a while out of the corner of his eye and was worried by what he saw, Hiccup being sad and scared, then nervous, and finally relieved and happy, and just as he got up to tell Stoick Hiccup disappeared." Stoick. psst. Stoick come 'ere." Gobber motioned Stoick over." What Gobber?" "I'm worried about Hiccup. He's been spacing out more than usual and in the last ten minutes he's gone from sad and scared to happy and relieved, as if he was talking to someone."" Hmm. OK. Don't confront him just keep an eye on him." "OK. Oh and one more thin-" Gobber said as he checked on Hiccup, only to find him gone." Stoick we have a problem." "What?" "Hiccups missing." "WHAT!?"

* * *

And Done!

What do you think? Comment and tell me what you think.

So until Next time. This is BlackDragon signing out. PIZZA!

Next Chapter: HICCUP!


	3. HICCUP!

OK! Next chapter up!

Key: hiccup \- dragons/ hiccup \- hiccup/ _hiccup_ \- queen/ hiccup - toothless/ 'hiccup' - thoughts/ "hiccup" - speaking

* * *

 _Last Time on Watching the Movie:_

 _Gobber said as he checked on Hiccup, only to find him gone." Stoick we have a problem." "What?" "Hiccups missing." "WHAT!?"_

 _Now:_

The sudden out burst scared all the occupants in the room, though few would actually admit it. " What's with all the shouting?! Can't you see we are trying to watch a movie?!" Slayer asked angrily. " Where is Hiccup?! You said we were all here until the movie was over! So how could he have disappeared?!" Stoick shot back. "Missing? What do you mean Hiccup is just on the other side of the barrier." "Um I hate to interrupt but the movie is broken." Snotlout said, with a quiver in his voice. "Ugh! It isn't broken I just paused it. So now that we know where Hiccup is we can continue the movie. Alright with you Stoick?" The powerful teen asked sweetly, with every word dripping venom daring him to say no." Fine." Stoick said with a little fear." Great! So let's continue." She said happily.

 ** _A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash._**

 ** _HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but..._**

 ** _He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me._**

 ** _Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter._**

 ** _VIKING: Arggh!_**

"Ah! Sweet! Do you still have that?" Tuffnut asked excitedly. "Sorry it got blown up by a nightmare!" Hiccup's voice answered from the other side of the room.

 ** _GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about._**

 ** _HICCUP: Mild calibration issue._**

 ** _GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..._**

 ** _Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this._**

 ** _HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me._**

 ** _GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you._**

At this a giant roar could be heard from the dragons side, scaring the Vikings and making them go for weapons that weren't there.' How dare he say that! There is nothing wrong with Featherstone! Honestly he's glorifying a false connection!' A Gronkle said in out-rage.' What's a false connection? And how can you glorify it?' Hiccup asked curiously.' Well...It's kind of like what the Queen does she is not accepted by the entire nest, or any of it really, so she pushes herself in...Do you understand now?' The same Gronkle replied.' Yes.' They all returned to watching the movie.

 ** _HICCUP (THREATENING): Ohhhh..._**

 ** _GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes._**

 ** _HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained._**

 ** _(BEAT)_**

 ** _There will be consequences!_**

 ** _Gobber tosses him a sword._**

 ** _GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now._**

At that the entire theater erupts in laughter at how Gobber ended that particular conversation." Did it really end like that?!" Snoutlout asked the now happier Hiccup, who had moved back to the Viking side of the theater." Yes. When he wants to end a conversation he starts speaking in one word sentences." Hiccup answers with a laugh.

 ** _Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._**

"Can't you keep at a task for more than a few minutes?!"

"Yes. I can dad."

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here._**

'Really? I never knew they took killing us so seriously that it was every thing.' A young Nadder said to Hiccup. He did not answer.

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed._**

At this the Nadders bristled. ONLY NOTICED?!

 ** _The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._**

 ** _Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend._**

"Who would date you?!"

"I don't know. It was just something to aspire to."

 ** _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status._**

"The status doesn't count if you kill it accidently!"

 ** _A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER._**

 ** _CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!_**

 ** _STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!_**

 ** _CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!_**

 ** _Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders..._**

 ** _Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire._**

The afore mentioned dragons puffed up at this. Clearly they were the best dragons.

 ** _It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Reload! I'll take care of this._**

 ** _Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._**

 ** _Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The_**

 ** _catapult crew ducks._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same_**

 ** _sound_.**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_**

 ** _But the ultimate prize is the_**

 ** _dragon no one has ever seen. We_**

 ** _call it the-_**

 ** _VIKING_**

 ** _Night Fury! Get down!_**

 ** _Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes_**

 ** _flight. Stoick looks skyward._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _JUMP!_**

 ** _KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery_**

 ** _shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_**

 ** _This thing never steals food, never_**

 ** _shows itself, and..._**

 ** _The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _...never misses._**

 ** _(BEAT)_**

 ** _No one has ever killed a Night_**

 ** _Fury. That's why I'm going to be_**

 ** _the first._**

 ** _IN THE STALL_**

 ** _Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me_**

 ** _out there!_**

 ** _Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Stay. Put. There. You know what I_**

 ** _mean_.**

 ** _Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._**

 ** _ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._**

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_**

 ** _clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_**

 ** _fast as his legs can carry him._**

"HICCUP! WHAT IN THOR'S BEARD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"


	4. He really hit it!

Ok. So here is the next chapter.( Bet you can't guess what happens.)

Key:hiccup \- dragons/ hiccup \- hiccup/ _hiccup_ \- queen/ hiccup - toothless/ 'hiccup' - thoughts/ "hiccup" - speaking

* * *

 _Last Time: "HICCUP! WHAT IN THOR'S BEARD DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"_

Now... While everyone was angry at Hiccup for running out in the middle of a dragon raid they were also( much more) mad at Stoick for interrupting the movie, yet again, with his shouting. And slayer wasn't going to let him keep interrupting at one of the most crucial points of the movie." Stoick. It is obvious that we don't know what he is doing, because you keep interrupting the movie! Now. If you interrupt one more time before intermission, I swear to every god you can think of I will duct-tape your mouth shut for the rest of the movie! GOT IT!" Slayer ended with terrifying anger in her voice, so much so that Stoick sat down in his seat quietly with no argument but nodded his head silently. "Good!" she said, chipper. After everyone settled back down( and got over their fear of Slayer) she pressed play on the movie.

 _ **VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**_

 _ **VIKING #7: Come back here!**_

 _ **HICCUP:I know. Be right back!**_

"Couldn't go five minutes..." Gobber mumbled

 _ **ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

 _ **The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**_

 _ **Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in.**_

 _ **A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,**_

 _ **clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

 _ **STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still**_

 _ **have some juice in them.**_

' How rude. We are not monsters! We just don't want to die...'

 _ **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

 _ **Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky.**_

 _ **He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

 _ **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**_

 _ **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

Everyone is stunned. Hiccup was able to shoot down the one creature they all feared. Tuffnut summed it up best with," He really hit it... OH SHIT! Hiccup hit a Night Fury!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**_

 _ **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**_

The celebration that had been quietly going on (quietly for fear of Slayer's wrath) suddenly stopped. And everyone's faces paled, they didn't like Hiccup but they didn't want him dead.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**_

"How do you manage to say something like that when you are going to die?" Gobber asks mystified.

"Years of practice..." Hiccup trails off.

 _ **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see...**_

"Ha! You scream like a girl!" Tuffnut shouted, earning a punch from Ruffnut and Astrid( well Astrid punched him. Ruffnut kicked him where it hurts.)

 _ **HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels.**_

 _ **Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

 _ **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS): DO NOT let them escape!**_

' Like they have a say in weather or not we leave! We could take them easily!' An angry Nadder exclaims, making Hiccup laugh and everyone around him to think he's crazy.

 _ **IN THE PLAZA**_

 _ **Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight.**_

The audience is wowed at how seemingly easy Hiccup avoids the fire.

 _ **Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**_

"All you have to do is look the other way!" the twins yell at movie Hiccup.

 _ **He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape.**_

 _ **It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**_

The crowd cringes not being able to watch Hiccup die.

 _ **Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**_

Stoick releases a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): You're all out.**_

The dragons, Nightmare's in particular, cringe at that. There is nothing worse than running out of fire in a battle.

 _ **He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**_

" What do we need to know?" Tuffnut and Snotlout stupidly say together. While everyone around them shushes.

 _ **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry, dad.**_

"But we already knew Stoick was his dad." Tuffnut said confused. The rest just shook their heads, even the dragons!

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**_

The audience murmurs too.

 _ **HICCUP (SHEEPISH): Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**_

 _ **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's not like the last few times, Dad.**_

 _ **'Last few times? This has happened before?' Toothless asked the young boy.' Technically...no.' Hiccup replied.**_

I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-

 _ **STOICK: -STOP! Just...stop.**_

'Well isn't he rude. Not even letting FeatherStone finish his sentence.' A nadder, named Storm, said on Hiccup's behalf. The other dragons agree.

 _ **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**_

 _ **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**_

 _ **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**_

These same Vikings did it in real life. While their wives just silently agreed with Hiccup.( Slayer laughed at this part.)

 _ **STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**_

 _ **HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**_

In real life Hiccup is just shaking his head, was he really this desperate to get his fathers love? With a heavy sigh he admitted that he was, if only to himself.

 _ **STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**_

 _ **Stung. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**_

Even now many Vikings agree with it, no matter how well he is doing in dragon training, no one can see him actually fighting in a dragon raid.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**_

At this many dragons roar with defiance at his punishment, or at least the way he phrased it, how could he actually believe that all the damage was Hiccup's fault?! The humans were scared, except for Hiccup, at the sudden roar from the dragon side of the theater.

 _ **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**_

 _ **Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**_

Some dragons growled lowly at Snotlout.

 _ **HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**_

 _ **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): I really did hit one.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Sure, Hiccup.**_

Gobber flinched, _that_ was the best he could do ' sure Hiccup' as if he didn't even care anymore?! Meanwhile Stoick was angry at himself for his harsh tone with his son. How could he sound like that as if he hated his own son.

 _ **HICCUP: He never listens.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**_

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Stoick says dangerously. Gobber (wisely) does not answer.

 _ **HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**_

 _ **(MIMICKING STOICK)**_

 _ **Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**_

 _ **Inspite of themselves the Vikings laughed at how well Hiccup imitated his father.**_

 _ **GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**_

 _Everyone_ flinched at the way Gobber put that.

 _ **Beat.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up.**_

 _ **They reach the doorway.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**_

 _ **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys.**_

 _ **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door.**_

All the Vikings fell sorry for Hiccup at this point.( Even the ones who don't really like him all that much.)

 _ **And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**_

And suddenly the sympathy is gone replaced by curiosity at what he could possibly be doing now.( Except for Stoick who is worried.)

* * *

Well that's it for now! Tell me how you liked it in the comments. And don't forget to vote for me on the Wattys!

Until next time... This is BlackDragon signing out. PLEASE!


	5. Blood Moon Chapter!

Key:hiccup \- dragons/ hiccup \- hiccup/ _hiccup_ \- queen/ hiccup - toothless/ 'hiccup' - thoughts/ "hiccup" - speaking

* * *

Last time: And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.

And suddenly the sympathy is gone replaced by curiosity at what he could possibly be doing now.( Except for Stoick who is worried.)

Now...

Suddenly the screen goes black, and everyone turns to look at their 14 year old hostess, DragonSlayer aka: Slayer.

"Why did you pause the movie? It was just getting interesting."

"Sorry Snotlout. But I just thought that you might all like to see an amazing event. I call it a blood moon..." Slayer said, talking to all of the theater.

" Okay... And why do you call it the blood moon? And why do we have to pause the movie for it?!" Stoick asked/yelled.

"Well it's when the moon is full and it turns red, hence the name, it also happens rarely so the fact that it's happening now is huge!" She said excited. ' It also means that I can show them who I really am...' She thought happily.

" So come on! This will be the only time I let you out of the cave for the rest of the movie." Slayer said/threatened. Everyone, hearing the venom in her voice wisely, followed her out of the door that magically appeared in the wall. After many twists and turns that made all of their heads spin( even the dragons!) they came face to face with a giant blood (ha!) red moon. "Woah... How is it possible?" Fishlegs asked awed by the amazing sight. And as all of the Vikings and dragons turned to their pint sized hostess they all saw something amazing. She no longer had the form of a regular 14 year old girl, she now looked to be at least 18 and she had wings." Well to answer your question Fishlegs it is really quite simple. I am the goddess Sol*, and this is the only time my brother and I may speak with each other freely with out the fear of Skoll* and Hati* attacking and killing us, the red moon draws them away believing it is the blood of an animal." Slayer, now known as Sol, explained to the awe struck Vikings." But if that's true then where are your horses?" Snotlout asked, now worried about wolves coming and attacking them." Well I can answer that one for you dear sister." A new boy the same age as Slayer said." They and my adorable little helpers* are leading them to a place far away from here. Oh! And my name is Mani, but you can just call me Matt. Pleasure to meet you." The boy, now known as Mani, said with a goofy smile on his face. As the Vikings and dragons stood awe struck by the two gods in front of them, Slayer suddenly hit Matt in the arm.( To get his attention. You understand) " When do you think we should give our little gift to them?" Slayer whispered mischievously to Matt, who now had a plotting smirk on his face. "Why not now?" he said with that same smirk. And when the Vikings and dragons came out of their shock this is what they heard: chanting in a language that not even Gothi had heard of before, and two glowing teenagers. Then suddenly all the dragons started to glow in different colors( that represented each individual dragon) and even Hiccup glowed faintly of mint green. As soon as Slayer and Matt stopped chanting the dragons stopped glowing, that's when the most bizarre thing happened. Toothless opened his mouth and said(YES said)" What was that? And how come I can talk?" Slayer started laughing and soon Matt joined as well." You see Darklight(haven't heard that one in a couple chapters) my brother and I have given all of you dragons the ability to speak the same language as humans for as long as you need to in the movie. But don't worry if you need to you can still speak through the connection." Matt said happily.

"Okay... But why would we need to speak with the humans?"

"So you can yell at them for what they did to FeatherStone?"

"Oh yeah..."

As the Vikings got used to the dragons talking Hiccup was watching the blood moon. " Um... Matt? Shouldn't you be getting back to Hjuki and Bil before the blood moon is over?" Hiccup asked quietly.

" Damn! You're right Hiccup I've stayed too long! And now I'll have to dash to catch up to them and stay ahead of the wolves."

" Well it was nice talking to you again little brother. See you when the movie is over and you give me back Alsvid and Arvak."

As the Vikings watched the two gods finish their talk they started feeling sad for Slayer, who can only see her brother during a blood moon.

"Yeah... See ya then." Matt said as he walked away." And by the way. I'm the older sibling!" Was the last thing Slayer heard before he disappeared, he was running so fast. Though none of the Vikings or dragons could see or smell it Slayer let one single tear escape her eye as she knew it would be a long time before she would be able to see her brother face to face and not one of the two children that followed him. She quickly wiped the tear from her face not willing to let anyone see her cry.

"Okay! Now that the blood moon is over let's go back to the movie!" Slayer shouted(not letting anyone know she had been crying), startling the entire group. As they moved back inside the cave many cast longing glances at the open field they were now leaving. And it was back to the interesting movie...

* * *

AND Done! Ok so I noticed that I forgot to mention what Slayer looked like. She looks like this: Black waist length hair with silver highlights, molten gold eyes, and barefooted. Her brother looks like that except Blond spiky hair with red highlights and silver eyes. Their wings are the same color: just think of what the sky looks like a dawn and dusk, that's what their wings look like.

*Sol is the Norse Goddess of the sun. Skoll and Hati are the two wolves that chase Sol and Mani across the sky each day and night, it is said that when the wolves catch up the world will be plunged into darkness. Matt's adorable little helpers are Hjuki and Bil.

So until next time this is BlackDragon signing out. PEPPERONI!


	6. Starry Sky

Ok! Next chapter up! And anyone who saw the blood moon last night you should read the last chapter. And since the dragons now speak Norse there will be no more mind convos. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Last Time: As they moved back inside the cave many cast longing glances at the open field they were now leaving. And it was back to the interesting movie...

Now...

Slayer's POV: As we headed back to the movie theater I noticed that many were taking glances at the field, I was too, and knew that they were all sad to be leaving the open air. So as we walked the magically enchanted path that led back to the movie I came up with a plan to help them.

No one's POV: As Slayer was plotting the dragons were talking to each other in their new human voices.

"Why would they give us this gift? We can already talk to FeatherStone." Blaze said

"We should not question the gifts given to us by the gods."

"Of course DarkLight. I do worry though for Slayer. She is the goddess of the sun what will happen if she does not drive her chariot?"

"She must know what she is doing. Otherwise she would not do it. Now Blaze. If I am judging the time correctly it is almost time for FeatherStone to start his 'dragon training' as the humans put it. And you have yet to apologize to him for nearly killing him." Toothless said calmly, with huge amounts of venom though. The gronkle in question remained quiet, not daring to ask how he knew about that. Toothless was satisfied with her fear and did not press the issue.

While the dragons had talked the Vikings were talking as well.

"Why would the gods care what happens on a small island like berk?"

"Gobber don't question the choices of the gods!"

"Say wha' ya want but yer as curious as me. And that's a fact!"

Before Stoick could respond Slayer shouted," Annnddd... We're back!" Then she laughed at her own joke, that no one else got. "Ok! Now that we're back. I have a surprise for all of you! Since you're all missing the outside I decided to make some changes. Everyone look...up." She said smiling softly. As they all looked up there were no words to describe the way they felt. Above them were thousands of stars...hundreds of millions of constellations all showing stories and lives, some they would never know. Finally Hiccup broke the silence,"How did you..." but then trailed off still awed.

"OK!" The goddess said clapping her hands to get their attention," Now that my surprise is out of the way. We can get back to the movie! Yay!"

Out of their stupors they all went back to their seats. And the movie began right where they left off...

* * *

Did you like the way I Gave a hint with the title? Ok ok now to the real movie. I will try and get to you as soon as possible.

So until next time this is BlackDragon signing out! PIRATES!


	7. I did this

Ideas At Last! :)

* * *

Last time on Watching the movie: And the movie began right where they left off...

Now:

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY**_

 _ **A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**_

 _ **STOICK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**_

The dragons look longingly at the screen wishing it was that easy.

 _ **He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY): One more search. Before the ice sets in.**_

 _ **VIKING: Those ships never come back.**_

 _ **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT): We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**_

 _ **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**_

 _ **VIKING (FEEBLE): Today's not good for me.**_

 _ **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE): I've gotta do my axe returns.**_

Slayer laughed, "Oh what mighty and fearsome vikings you all are!" the teens and dragons couldn't help but laugh at that. It sounded so much like something Hiccup would say.

 _ **STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**_

 _ **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore.**_

 _ **Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**_

At this Toothless growls out, "And what is wrong with taking care of Hiccup?!" the vikings were too scared to answer. Satisfied with this Toothless laughs.

 _ **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: To the ships!**_

 _ **SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**_

If you listened close enough you could barely hear Hiccup cough out, "Whimps."

 _ **STOICK (DRY): That's more like it.**_

 _ **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**_

 _ **GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**_

At this all the teens make disgusted faces and Slayer shouts out, "TMI Gobber! TMI!"

 _ **STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go**_ _wrong?_

"Hey!"

 _ **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**_

 _ **STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**_

 _ **GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**_

 _ **STOICK: No, I'm serious.**_

 _ **GOBBER: So am I.**_

 _ **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**_

 _ **STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**_

At this point Slayer asks, "Are you suggesting that the teens of Berk hate Hiccup so much that they would kill him in full view of his mentor and face the wrath of killing the chief's son?" To that Stoick had no reply.

 _ **GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**_

 _ **STOICK: I do know that, actually.**_

 _ **GOBBER: No, you don't.**_

 _ **STOICK: No, actually I do.**_

 _ **GOBBER: No you don't!**_

 _ **STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen.**_

"Hey! I do listen... I just don't follow." Hiccup said.

 _ **(MORE)**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**_

Hiccup looks mischievous and says with a accent very close to Gobber's, "Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

 _ **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE): Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**_

Everyone stared at Hiccup startled.

 _ **STOICK: When I was a boy...**_

Hiccup sighs loudly and says, still using the accent, "Oh here we go."

 _ **GOBBER (GRUMBLING): Oh here we go.**_

 _ **STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**_

"You got a headache." Hiccup deadpans, using Gobber's accent.

 _ **GOBBER: You got a headache.**_

Everyone looks startled and Stoick mumbles, "I'm getting you out of blacksmithing."

 _ **STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.**_

 _ **(BEAT): Hiccup is not that boy.**_

After this everyone was silent. That was just cruel, telling your own son he's not good enough as he is. The dragons were planning the best way to roast Stoick alive,even Slayer was planning a painful death for Stoick, but stopped when she saw Hiccup fighting back tears.

 _ **GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him.(BEAT): Look, I know it seems hopeless.**_

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Hiccup says in mock hurt.

 _ **But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**_

Hiccup chuckles as he knows Gobber is right.

 _ **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**_

 _ **EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**_

 _ **A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing.**_

 _ **He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration.**_

The Vikings laugh at this and Astrid asks Hiccup, "What did that poor book ever do to you?" He looks at her then says, "A book once hit me in the head and knocked me out for three hours."

 _ **He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**_

 _ **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth.**_

At this part the entire audience goes silent and the Vikings, despite themselves, are worried for Hiccup.

 _ **He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**_

The Vikings and dragons look curiously at Toothless, wondering how he is still there.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK): Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED): Yes!**_

Hiccup sighs and says, "I spoke too soon..."

 _ **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): I have brought down this mighty beast!**_

He continues to hit his head with his hand and mumbles, "I really spoke too soon."

 _ **It suddenly shifts.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Whoa!**_

 _ **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it.**_

"You really are too jumpy with a knife." Toothless chided. Hiccup in his defense said, "You try having a creature that you thought was dead and constantly terrorizing your village start to move!"

 _ **Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike.**_

 _ **As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him.**_

 _ **Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**_

 _ **With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**_

Toothless had never really heard Hiccup's reasons for trying to kill him. Sure he knew them but he'd never really heard them.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT): I am a VIKING!**_

Even from a distance it was clear that Hiccup hated the person on the screen with a burning passion. Everyone was curious why.

 _ **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness.**_

"Um... Is Viking-ness even a word?" a little girl in the crowd asked. Slayer answered with a simple no.

 _ **The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through.**_

 _ **The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**_

All the Vikings are silently screaming for Hiccup to finish the job. Ready to be free of this vile creature.

 _ **Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.**_

"HICCUP!" was the only sound that echoed through the whole room. Hiccup himself seemed to shrink at the sound of his angry father. Picking up on his distress Slayer quickly silenced him, saying that any altercations could wait until the intermission.

 _ **He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed): I did this.**_

The dragons are quick to assure him it's not his fault. But even they can tell he doesn't believe them.

 _ **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**_

 _ **Hiccup GRUMBLES.**_

 _ **He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching...**_

Snotlout is the first to break the silence, "What are you planning?" Hiccup did not respond.

 _ **then hurries back to cut the ropes.**_

Everyone is expecting to hear Stoick's cry of outrage, but hear only silence. They turn to Slayer who says, "I've silenced him for this part of the movie so he won't interrupt. This is my favorite scene." With that they all nod and agree.

 _ **The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**_

The Vikings are on the edge of their seats, surely this is where Hiccup will die. Even Stoick, who is currently mad at Hiccup, looks worried.

 _ **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him.**_

 _ **The exchange is intense, profound.**_

The theater is completely silent as everyone watches the exchange, of what they do not know.

 _ **The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**_

 _ **Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**_

The teens laugh at the fact that he fainted, but are quickly shushed by the rest of the audience.

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS Hiccup enters to see...**_

"Intermission Time!" Slayer sings out, and the movie pauses on Hiccup walking through the door of his house.

* * *

\- I'm not dead! After three months of slump I'm back baby! :)

Until next time this is BlackDragon signing out! PIANO!


	8. Intermission

Warning: May be shorter than other chapters.

* * *

\- Last time... _"Intermission Time!" Slayer sings out, and the movie pauses on Hiccup walking through the door of his house_.

Now:

You could hear many groans coming from both Vikings and dragons. But not one would complain and risk the wrath of their host. And they all wanted to see, and most likely hear, what Stoick would say to Hiccup. But they were going to have to wait a little longer, because Slayer was taking them all to another room for food and drinks.

Once they got there they were all dumbfounded at the amount of food there. It could have fed the entire village for an entire year! Without waiting for permission everyone that had been dragged there dug in. Well everyone except for Hiccup and Stoick. Stoick was waiting for Slayer to release him from his silence, and Hiccup was too anxious to get this over with to eat.

With a sigh, because she knew she had to Slayer released Stoick from the silence, and covered her ears. "HICCUP!" everyone cringed at that sound. Hiccup, to his credit, barely flinched and didn't answer... yet.

"What do you think you were doing saving that dragon?! Those monsters have killed hundreds of us!" Hiccup could no longer stay silent.

"And we've killed thousands of them! They raid us because they have to! If they don't they become food themselves! There's something else on their island. " Slayer paused when she heard that and thought, 'So similar to later...' And decided to step in before the big ending came before it's time. "Ok. We've established that Stoick is angry and Hiccup defends his friends! Now both of you get some food before we go back."

Still angry with each other Stoick and Hiccup did just that.

* * *

Until next time this is Blackdragonslayer signing out! PICALLO!


	9. More Stories?

Ok. So I've come up with the idea to make more watching the movies for Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, and I'm torn between Frozen and Brave. So I leave it up to you, the readers! comment below and the first movie to get 20 requests will be written!

Also if both movies get over 50 requests both will be written! So tell me what you think! :]

So comment and I'm always open to ideas for all of the stories I mentioned above. I will probably put something in one of my chapters when I post one of them.

Can't wait! #_# :)


	10. Dragon Training Maybe

Next Chapter! :)

* * *

-_- _Last Time: Still angry with each other Stoick and Hiccup did just that_.

Now:

After everyone was fed and ready they went back to the theater. "From now on anyone who wants to comment must keep it appropriate for children." Slayer said before sitting down. A few mumblings could be heard from the dragon's side but no one voiced it.

 _ **STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe.** _

"Dude you are so dead." Tuffnut says to Hiccup once he saw the seen. "Yeah I know." Everyone was worried that he didn't reply with his usual sarcasm.

 ** _Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when..._**

"Cuz when we get back I have to teach you how to sneak around." Hiccup said nothing, too shocked that Snotlout said something nice to him.

 ** _STOICK: Hiccup._**

 ** _HICCUP (CAUGHT): Dad. Uh..._**

 ** _Stoick stands, takes a deep breath._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad._**

 ** _STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son._**

 ** _Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment._**

 ** _HICCUP STOICK: I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT): What? What?_**

The entire audience bursts into laughter. Only those two would change their minds at the exact same time. After their done laughing Gobber sighs, knowing what's coming.

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D): You go first._**

 ** _HICCUP: No, you go first._**

"Wrong choice!" No one knew who had said it but they agreed. And Slayer thought it sounded familiar but dismissed the thought.

 ** _STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning._**

"Wow you really are dead."

 ** _HICCUP (SCRAMBLING): Oh man, I should've gone first._**

"Yes you should have." the same voice said. But this time a boy that looked about fourteen with blond spiky hair that had red highlights and silver eyes stepped out of the shadows (give you three guesses who it is) and smirks at the group. "Matt!?" Slayer suddenly screamed. She ran up and hugged her brother before dragging him to the chairs.

 ** _Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home Repair Vikings-_**

"Home repair?! If anything you'd be in the forge with me lad!?" Gobber said with mock anger.

 ** _STOICK: -You'll need this._**

 ** _Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._**

 ** _HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons._**

The dragons feel glad that one of the Vikings, even though it's Hiccup, would say that.

 ** _STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do._**

Hiccup sighs. The one time his dad actually listens to him is just before he decides to change his mind.

 ** _HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons._**

 ** _STOICK: But you will kill dragons._**

 ** _HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't._**

 ** _STOICK: It's time Hiccup._**

 ** _HICCUP: Can you not hear me?_**

"Can he ever hear me?" Only the dragons hear this and Toothless growls at Stoick.

 _ **STOICK: This is serious son!** _

**_Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._**

"That is a very scary picture. How are you not trembling?" Matt asks Hiccup. "I'm too busy trying to hold up the sudden weight of the axe to notice." Hiccup says like he's done it a thousand times. (He probably has)

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.** _

"Wouldn't that crush me?"

 _ **Which means you walk like us.** _

"I don't think I can manage that."

 _ **You talk like us.** _

"I like the way I talk."

 ** _You think like us._**

"NOOOOOOO! My brain!" Hiccup wails in mock horror. Making the Viking teens laugh, along with many children.

 ** _No more of... (GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup): ... this._**

 ** _HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me._**

Matt laughs and says, "Is that like your catchphrase or something?" Hiccup smiles and only nods his head, not letting on just how often he really needs to say it. (Last time I checked twenty time the day before last)

 ** _STOICK: Deal?_**

 ** _HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided._**

Hiccup says nothing. Just lowers his head. This causes the dragons, mainly Toothless, to mumble some very rude words about Vikings in general.

 ** _STOICK: DEAL?!_**

 ** _Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument._**

A curious Astrid turns to Hiccup and asks, "Are all your conversations with your father like that?" He simply nods his head. This surprises many of the Vikings, who never really thought about how Stoick and his son got along at home.

 ** _HICCUP (RESIGNED): Deal._**

 ** _Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door._**

 ** _STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably._**

 ** _HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe._**

 ** _Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe._**

Fishlegs turns to Hiccup and asks, "What did you do after that?" He shrugs and says, "Not much, I put the axe away, ate supper, and went to bed."

* * *

-_- A chapter! At last! *Falls to my knees dramatically* Hope you like the fact Matt made a reappearance. If not... OH WELL! :)

Until next time this is Blackdragonslayer signing off! PEOPLE!


	11. Why didn't you?

I'm back! Muhahaha! :]

Also this will probably be one of my longer chapters. Just a warning!

* * *

 _Last time... Fishlegs turns to Hiccup and asks, "What did you do after that?" He shrugs and says, "Not much, I put the axe away, ate supper, and went to bed."_

 _Now..._

They all turned back to the movie to see-

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY_**

 ** _Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena._**

 ** _GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!_**

 ** _The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place._**

 ** _ASTRID: No turning back._**

Astrid's parents looked so proud, that was their girl.

 ** _TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns._**

Hiccup had only one question for Tuffnut, "Why the heck would you want burns?" To which he only replied, "It shows you're a man!"

 ** _RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back._**

Hiccup looked a Tuffnut and with a single look that basically said, "Ok, so what's your excuse now?" Tuffnut did not respond.

 _ **ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.** _

**_HICCUP (O.S.): Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it._**

Stoick turns to look at his son. To which Hiccup responds with, "I was using sarcasm people. Sarcasm!"

 ** _The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around._**

 ** _TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?_**

"Um no one. I walked in the same way you did."

 ** _GOBBER: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village._**

One dragon decided to speak out, "In what way is killing something an honor? Even dragons have more respect than that!" No surprise that it was a Nightmare, the same one in fact that Hiccup was expected to kill.

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?_**

 ** _The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background._**

"As you can see Toothless is very much alive thank you very much!"

 ** _TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?_**

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tuffnut but there's only one class and you're stuck in it."

 ** _Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along._**

 ** _GOBBER (cheery, in confidence): Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead._**

"How exactly was that supposed to make me feel better?" Hiccup asked Gobber, exasperated.

 ** _GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight._**

 ** _Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself._**

Said teen's parents sighed, knowing what was coming.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): The Deadly Nadder._**

 ** _FISHLEGS (under his breath): Speed eight. Armor sixteen._**

The Nadders looked at each wondering what the heck the large boy was talking about. Well whatever it was it sounded nice.

 ** _GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback._**

 ** _FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two._**

Now the Zipplebacks were curious too. What was the boy talking about?

 ** _GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare_**

 ** _FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen._**

Though the Nightmares didn't show it, they were curious too.

 ** _GOBBER: The Terrible Terror._**

 ** _FISHLEGS: Attack eight. Venom twelve._**

 ** _GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?!_**

 ** _(BEAT): And...the Gronckle._**

 ** _FISHLEGS(quietly; to himself): Jaw strength, eight. Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors._**

Finally a Gronkle, Meatlug, couldn't take it anymore and walked up to Fishlegs and asked,"What are you talking about?!" To which he happily replied, "I'm talking about your statistics, of course. Every dragon has a trading card and on the card is a statistic about the dragon."

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?_**

"He believes on learning on the job." Hiccup said helpfully, mimicking Gobber. Making many wonder how he had survived in the forge with a teacher like that. That and how he hid all the scars he must have gotten from that.

 ** _GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job._**

Everyone was stunned at how well Hiccup knew Gobber, and it sent a pang through Stoick's heart to know that his best friend knew his son better than he did.

 ** _BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction._**

 ** _Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?_**

 ** _HICCUP: A doctor?_**

Slayer and her brother both laughed and said, "Sorry Hiccup! That comes _after_ training." And everyone was shocked, they had kind of forgotten they were there, since they had been muttering quietly to themselves.

 ** _FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?_**

Now the audience just shook their heads at his antics.

 ** _ASTRID: A shield._**

 ** _GOBBER: Shields. Go._**

 ** _The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield._**

 ** _Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his._**

The group laughs at this, even the dragons snicker at it.

 ** _Gobber helps him and sends him running._**

 ** _Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it._**

 **Their parents groan, knowing what's coming.**

 ** _TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!_**

 ** _RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!_**

And they were right.

 _ **TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers**._

Ruffnut once again punches his arm.

 ** _Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go._**

 ** _RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it._**

"You do realize that you just handed over the shield to your brother. Don't you?" Hiccup asked Ruffnut while laughing.

 ** _The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down._**

 ** _GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!_**

The teens and children laughed at how the twins were the first to get out.

 ** _TUFFNUT (DAZED): What?!RUFFNUT (CONFUSED): What?!_**

Once again the younger Vikings laugh at the twins.

 ** _The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back._**

 ** _The teens gather on the far side of the ring._**

 _ **GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.** _

**_The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter._**

All the dragons feel sorry for the poor dragon, knowing how much it hurts to have that done to you. And the dragon could sense Hiccup's mint green energy in her head telling her how sorry he is that he had any part of it.

 ** _GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working._**

And suddenly the apologies are rolling in from Hiccup telling her how sorry he was and that he would find her some Dragon-Nip after they got out of here as an apology. She gently told him that that was a very kind thing of him, but she never blamed him for anything he might have done in that arena.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?_**

"Six!" Fishlegs shouts excitedly, as if he's there.

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Five!_**

 ** _FISHLEGS: No, six._**

 ** _GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!_**

 ** _FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents would-_**

 ** _BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._**

As much as they didn't want to admit it, his parents really weren't that fond of Gobber's teaching methods.

 ** _GOBBER: Fishlegs, out._**

 ** _Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs._**

"What are ya doin' lad?!" Gobber asks Hiccup, exasperated. "I'm doing what you told me to do, I'm surviving." Hiccup replied. And Gobber sees the boy is right, while hiding isn't the Vikings way it does keep you alive longer. 'Tha' boy will change us all.' Gobber thinks with a smile.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): Hiccup, get in there!_**

 ** _ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her._**

Astrid groans remembering this part, but wishing she didn't.

 ** _SNOTLOUT: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-_**

The teens laugh at his pathetic attempts of flirting.

 ** _She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back._**

 ** _GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done!_**

"I can't believe Hiccup lasted longer than I did!" Snotlout shouted in outrage.

 ** _Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool._**

The teens and Hiccup laugh at how uncool he looks.

 ** _HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING): So, I guess it's just you and me huh?_**

"Cousin when we get back I have to teach you how to flirt." Snotlout says good-naturedly, surprising Hiccup who had only known pain when dealing with his cousin.

 ** _ASTRID: No. Just you. Astrid ROLLS away._**

"You pretty much just said that I was going to last longer than you." Hiccup said making everyone else laugh.

 ** _A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed._**

This makes the laughter die on everyone's lips. "Gobber, why isn't Hiccup out? His shield was blasted off his arm just like Fishlegs's was. Why isn't he out?" Stoick asks, as he turns toward the man. "I decided to give him a second chance, because he is known to bounce back. If I knew what would have happened I would have got him out of there the second the dragon looked at him."

 ** _GOBBER: One shot left!_**

 ** _Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear._**

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED): Hiccup!** _

**_The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank._**

Toothless was about to attack the Gronkle when she quickly said, "I'm sorry but he smelled like a dragon and not dragon blood, cause Thor know how many of these Vikings smell like dragon blood. And he didn't seem that scared of me, I wouldn't have really fired at him I just wanted to see how scared he would get. I see that was wrong now." Toothless seemed satisfied and settled down again.

 ** _Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head._**

All the humans sighed a breath of relief at the fact Hiccup hadn't become dragon food.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it): And that's six!_**

 ** _Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry._**

"Hey I'm not an overgrown sausage!" The Gronkle says, angrily. Just as Stoick says, "Another chance to do what? Eat my son!?" Gobber just shrugs helplessly, much more afraid of Stoick than the Gronkle.

 ** _Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill._**

Hiccup smiled as he went, "Not always." and Gobber just tells him to shut up, making everyone laugh.

 ** _He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall._**

 ** _EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK_**

 ** _HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime._**

"Wha' are ya doin' back there lad?" Gobber asked Hiccup, to which he only replied with a smug smile and a you'll see.

 ** _HICCUP (MUTTERED): So...why didn't you?_**

 ** _He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it._**

"Do you have a death wish? Or do you just get a kick out of trying to get yourself killed? Hiccup he's a dragon, HE WILL KILL YOU!" Stoick said, trying to convince his son that the dragons were dangerous creatures. It did nothing. "I was curious." was all Hiccup said in self-defense, happily noting how Stoick called Toothless a he instead of it or thing or creature, or beast.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Well this was stupid._**

"Yes it was and you should leave now." Was what Stoick told his son but as usual Hiccup ignored the good advice.

 ** _SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him._**

And suddenly the entire audience is silent scared for the small Viking. Surviving one dragon attack at close range is good luck, surviving two is a miracle, but even the devil couldn't survive a third. Could he?

 ** _Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image._**

"Wait wait wait. Since when can you draw?!" Snotlout exclaimed loudly. "For a while now. How did you think I was able to come up with new machine ideas?" Hiccup replied.

 ** _The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened._**

All the dragons look sympathetic at this, even a few Vikings look sadly at the noble beast. But Toothless is too proud to accept and sympathy, but can't help but laugh when he sees Hiccup look sadly at the screen.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED): Why don't you just...fly away?_**

This is the part where Toothless slaps Hiccup upside the head with his tail for saying something ridiculous out loud.

 ** _ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail._**

The Vikings gasp, even they know that a downed dragon is a dead one.

 ** _He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK._**

The group laughs, but is quickly dies when they see the next scene.

 ** _The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare._**

"Wow." was all any of the teens have to say to the major exchange between the two.

* * *

Wow! Next chapter up! :)


	12. The book of dragons

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Last time..._ _ **The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**_

 _"Wow." was all any of the teens have to say to the major exchange between the two._

 _Now..._

They all turned back to the movie to see what would happen next.

 ** _DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their (O.S.): Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?_**

 ** _The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit._**

 ** _ASTRID: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble._**

 ** _Eye rolls from the group._**

 ** _RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC): Yeah. We noticed._**

The entire group laughed at how even Astrid had to admit, at the moment she was being a bit of a perfectionist.

 ** _SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand): No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.GOBBER: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves._**

 ** _CREAK._**

 ** _All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup): Where did Hiccup go wrong?_**

 ** _He tries to take a seat at the table..._**

Hiccup sighs, "I tried to sit down at a table full of people who hate me?" Gobber just shakes his head and the teens are left wondering if that's what he really sees. And soon Fishlegs realized that's what he saw because that's how they acted. In that moment he swore once they got back to the island he would change that.

 ** _RUFFNUT: He showed : He didn't get eaten._**

"In that respect you all failed on both accounts, since you all did the same things." Matt (A.N./ Did I use the right name? I haven't used his name in a while so I kind of forgot.) said.

 ** _... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them._**

 _ **ASTRID: He's never where he should be**._

"That is not true. I'm at the forge when I need to be." Hiccup pointed out and many had to agree with him.

 ** _GOBBER: Thank you, Astrid._**

 ** _Gobber stands._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): You need to live and breathe this stuff._**

"How about I just read the book and keep breathing air?" Hiccup jokingly proposes.

 ** _Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of._**

Hiccup's laughing while also chanting, "I know more, I know more, I know more..." Causing many others to laugh as well.

 ** _A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D): No attacks tonight. Study up._**

 ** _Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book._**

All the parents groan at the fact that Gobber expected their children to read a book on their own without bieng threatened with bodily harm.

 ** _TUFFNUT (you've got to be kidding): Wait, you mean read?RUFFNUT: While we're still alive?_**

"No. they expect you read after you're dead." Hiccup replies sarcasticly.

 ** _SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?_**

 ** _FISHLEGS: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week..._**

Fishlegs knows how lucky he is that he at least looks like a Viking, so he can act as Un-Viking like as Hiccup but people wouldn't be as cruel.

 ** _The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long._**

 ** _TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...RUFFNUT: ...but now..._**

The other teens laugh, knowing there was never a chance of those two reading a book.

 ** _Snotlout gets up to go._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff._**

 ** _The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow._**

 ** _FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..._**

 ** _Astrid is the last to go._**

 ** _HICCUP: So I guess we'll share-ASTRID: Read it._**

 ** _She pushes it toward him and leaves._**

 ** _HICCUP: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll See You-_**

 ** _Slam._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Tomorrow. SIGH._**

"Well aren't you rude!" A Nadder snapped at Astrid.

 ** _DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT_**

 ** _ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book_**

"Ha! At least Hiccup is doing what I told him." Gobber looked smug.

 ** _Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together._**

 ** _Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.): Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class._**

 ** _Hiccup turns the page._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools._**

 ** _(MORE)_**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._**

"I've met a Thunderdrum once. Nice creatures until you try and take it's own cave/pool. Then they will kill you." Matt said with a shudder.

 ** _Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._**

 ** _The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous._**

 ** _The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on._**

"That is disturbing." Snotlout said with a good ounce of fear in his voice. The other Vikings nodded along, wondering how Hiccup, the scrawniest, weakest and most un-Viking like boy in all of Berk, could keep reading without a hint of fear.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight._**

Suddenly Hiccup's voice rings out from the audience, "Vikings, these creatures are extremely violent, smelly, and often have I.Q.'s lower than their age. Extremely stupid. Teach on sight!" This caused many dragons to laugh and even a few Vikings.

 ** _He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons..._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out._**

Finally even Fishlegs couldn't hold it in and burst, "How are you not scared out of your mind right now?! Even when I read it none of those freaky things showed up, how are you not scared?!" Hiccup shrugged saying, "I was looking for something so it didn't really freak me out."

 ** _Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight..._**

 ** _Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for._**

"An' what exactly were ya lookin' for lad?" Gobber asked. Hiccup just pointed at the screen.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): Night Fury._**

 ** _It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.(MORE)_**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D): Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you._**

 ** _Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless..._**

Gobber turns to look at the boy. "I know that face, that's your planning face. What are you up to?" Hiccup doesn't reply.

* * *

So what do you think?

See ya next time!


	13. Dragon Training Day 2!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 _Last Time: Gobber turns to look at the boy. "I know that face, that's your planning face. What are you up to?" Hiccup doesn't reply._

Now:

They turn back to the screen to see-

 _ **MATCH CUT TO: EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**_

 _ **A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**_

 _ **STOICK: I can almost smell them.**_

Many dragons took this to be offensive, "Hey we smell much better than you do!" One Nightmare growled out. "And besides I highly doubt that a puny human nose would be able to smell out our nest!" A Gronkle said adding her two sense in. Stoick, wisely, didn't reply. (If he did Slayer might have killed him)

 _ **They're close. Steady.**_

 _ **Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Take us in.**_

The dragons, and many Vikings as well, cringed at the words. They all knew it meant battle and the loss of life on both sides. (While the dragons and humans still didn't like each other very much they all hated to see their own die.)

 _ **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**_

 _ **VIKING: Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**_

 _ **The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two.**_

 _ **A BEAT: Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**_

Hiccup (being the curious boy we all know and love) asked his father, "How many Vikings did you lose that day?" Stoick, who had not been expecting that kind of seriousness to come from his only son quietly said, "We somehow, by the mercy of the gods, only lost three men." Hiccup still seemed deep in thought. 'The Vikings lost three... But how many did the dragons lose?' This would be a question that Hiccup would never know the answer to.

 _ **MATCH CUT TO: EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**_

 _ **CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**_

 _ **HICCUP: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**_

"Really boy?! In the middle of training?" Gobber sighs good naturedly and shakes his head. Hiccup only smirks.

 _ **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.): FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**_

 _ **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Today... is all about attack.**_

"Isn't that everyday?"

 _ **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**_

 _ **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**_

Hiccup laughed, "Only just now?! I don't blame you but this is something I've learned : While often dangerous and unsafe, Gobber's teaching method works really well... After the first few injuries." After that last part Gobber promptly smacked Hiccup's head.

 _ **GOBBER: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose.**_

"They should get points just for being the first to figure out where her blind spot was." Hiccup remarked suddenly, surprising the audience, but mostly the twins.

 _ **The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**_

The twin's parents groan, they know what's about to happen.

 _ **RUFFNUT (WHISPERED): Do you ever bathe?**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: How about I give you one!**_

 _ **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**_

"He's also where I got my sarcasm from."

 _ **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**_

 _ **GOBBER: None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**_

"Not even gonna stop and ask why he wants to know are ya?"

"Nope."

 _ **HICCUP: I know, I know, but hypothetically...**_

"Now that I think about it... you would have been discovered if you had finished that question."

"Huh. You're right."

 _ **ASTRID (WHISPERED): Hiccup!**_

 _ **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**_

If you look carefully you can see the dragons, Hiccup, and Astrid all groan and hit their heads all at the same time.

 _ **ASTRID: Hey!**_

 _ **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE): The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**_

While the Vikings are just shaking their heads you can see Slayer holding Matt back from attacking Snotlout for insulting his sister. (Hey, they're still siblings, and the brother has to look out for his sister.)

 _ **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**_

 _ **HICCUP: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat.**_

There was a subtle thump as Toothless's tail hit the back of Hiccup's head... again.

 _ **Has anyone ever seen one napping?**_

 _ **GOBBER: Hiccup!**_

 _ **ASTRID: -Hiccup!**_

 _ **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**_

"Oh grow _up_ Tuffnut!"

 _ **RUFFNUT: She could do better.**_

 _ **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**_

 _ **HICCUP (struggling to untangle): Just... let me... why don't you...**_

 _ **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield.**_

"OUCH! That's gotta hurt!"

 _ **She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Well done, Astrid.**_

 _ **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**_

"Uh-Oh."

 _ **ASTRID: Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**_

 _ **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**_

The audience has nothing to say, for if it wasn't clear at the beginning of this movie whose side he was on all doubts were obliterated with the next scene.

* * *

Finally UP! :) Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this!


	14. The Fish

Title says it all.

* * *

 _Last time: The audience has nothing to say, for if it wasn't clear at the beginning of this movie whose side he was on all doubts were obliterated with the next scene._

Now:

 _ **CUT TO: EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR - CLOSE ON:**_

 _ **A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove.**_

 _ **A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl.**_

"I have it on me and you growl. I try to throw it away and you growl. There's just no pleasing you is there?" Hiccup says to Toothless in fake exaggeration, Toothless just laughs.

 _ **He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**_

This confuses the Vikings: they've seen the dragon growl and they've seen his teeth, so how come the dragon on screen doesn't have any teeth?

 _ **HICCUP: Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**_

 _ **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**_

The vikings could only think, 'Asked and Answered.'

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... teeth.**_

 _ **The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.**_

At this point Stoick could no longer remain silent, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! FIRST YOU GO BACK TO THE PLACE WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS DRAGON EVER, THEN YOU THROW AWAY YOUR ONLY WEAPON IN THE PRESENCE OF THE MOST DEADLY DRAGON, AND FINALLY YOU FEED IT!" During this angry rant all of the dragons had made a protective circle around the young teen. When he was done Toothless spoke up in a voice that can only be described as pure venom, "If anyone in this room has a death wish it is you. You have criticized this boy to no end since this movie has started, when he has done nothing but try and please you. And what have you done you've shot him down every time. Even when he tells you he will no longer be a dragon killer the one thing you always wanted to happen. So you would do well to remember that he is not only your son but he is also a member of the dragons." No one said anything after Toothless finished, mostly because they were scared that he would attack them. He was that angry with Stoick.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**_

 _ **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes...**_

All the Vikings freeze. Sure that even though Hiccup is there with them, alive, and the very same dragon just defended him, he would become the dragons main course.

 _ **then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do.**_

"Please tell you aren't going to actually-"

 _ **Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**_

"Never mind." Fishlegs says, looking quite pale. The Gronkle looks at him strangely. "Why do you look sick? When a dragon regurgitates a fish head it's because they are feeding their young. Besides the head is the most delicious part of the fish." She finishes with a small sigh of longing towards the on screen fish head, making more Vikings queasy.

 _ **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog.**_ (A.N./ To me it always seemed like he curled up more like a cat instead of a dog. But whatever.) _ **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**_

"First time you ever did the sensible thing." Gobber jokes with Hiccup. And Hiccup smiles in reply, glad that he was still on good terms with Gobber.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER-It's MAGIC HOUR.**_

 _ **Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business.**_

"Since when do you ever mind your own business?" Gobber once again jokes. Making many in the Viking half of the room laugh.

 _ **Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.**_

"Question. What exactly were you drawing?" Hiccup asks Toothless. "You." All the Vikings turn their heads and see it.

 _ **Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**_

"You had way too much fun doing that Hiccup." Astrid says, smiling at the way was able to bond with the dragon.

 _ **Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**_

"Wow." Everyone was surprised at how Hiccup was able to put so much faith in a creature that could have easily killed him the instant he turned around. Even Stoick was able to see for the first time what his son meant, they weren't all monsters. But he just couldn't let go of the fact that it was a dragon that killed Hiccup's mother. (A.N./ Or was it?)

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter!

Can you believe that I almost didn't update for a whole month?! (Joking joking)

Bye!


	15. A Story, A Flight, And Montage!

This will hopefully be my longest chapter yet!

* * *

 _Last time: In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded._

 _"Wow." Everyone was surprised at how Hiccup was able to put so much faith in a creature that could have easily killed him the instant he turned around. Even Stoick was able to see for the first time what his son meant, they weren't all monsters. But he just couldn't let go of the fact that it was a dragon that killed Hiccup's mother._

Now:

They all look back up to the screen hoping that this time no one would have an outburst. They weren't sure how many more the young teen gods could, or would, take.

 _ **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT:**_

 _ **Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**_

 _ **GOBBER: ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot.**_

"Snotlout-" begins Hiccup, "Speaking from personal experience there is nothing beautiful about either of Gobber's hands or feet."

 _ **I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**_

 _ **He postures to Astrid.**_

 _ **She rolls her eyes.**_

As does everyone in the audience.

 _ **GOBBER (with a mouthful): Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**_

 _ **On Hiccup hiding his horrified look from the others. Gobber stands and stretches.**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys.**_

"Or in the Terrible Terrors case ironically small boys." Hiccup says sarcastically.

 _ **Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**_

"Once again how is it an honor to take a life?!" The dragons boom out in anger.

 _ **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT (very matter of fact): It's gonna be me. (BEAT): It's my destiny. See?**_

 _ **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**_

"You got a tattoo?! When we get out of here you are grounded forever!" The twins mother screams at him, causing Tuffnut to get slightly scared of what would happen to him once the movie was finished.

 _ **FISHLEGS (GASPS): Your mom let you get a tattoo?**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**_

"A today-mark? Really?"

 _ **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**_

"You noticed that I left?" Hiccup asked astonished. "Yes. Your the only one in the whole group who doesn't ask ridiculous questions." Astrid said, feeling slightly guilty that Hiccup was so amazed at the fact someone noticed he left the group.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**_

"Boy, tell me you aren't doing wha' I think your doing." Gobber said, knowing Hiccup well enough to figure out that he's going to do something crazy and never seen before. "Sorry Gobber. I probably am." Hiccup said smiling a little.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER: CLOSE ON-**_

 _ **... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**_

"When do you have time to build all these machines?" Gobber asks Hiccup. "At night when you think I've locked up. I just use all the spare parts around the forge to build what I need." Hiccup explains to the awed Gobber.

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**_

 _ **Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**_

 _ **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay, that's disgusting.**_

This gets many nods from the Vikings while the dragons just like their chops at all the fish.

 _ **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Uh..we've got some salmon...**_

 _ **Toothless swallows it.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... some nice Icelandic cod...**_

 _ **Swallows those too.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... and a whole smoked eel.**_

 _ **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**_

"Since when?" Stoick asks. "Ever since you put an eel on my plate that was still alive." Hiccup answered.

 _ **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**_

"Dude when we get out of here I seriously need to teach you how to act." Snotlout says shaking his head. This leaves Hiccup dumb founded, Snotlout wanted to help him with something?

 _ **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**_

"You just couldn't make it easy for me could you?" Hiccup asks Toothless. "Nope."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's okay.**_

 _ **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay...okay..**_

 _ **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**_

For some reason the Vikings had a sinking feeling about this.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED): There. Not too bad. It works.**_

 _ **Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.**_

The sinking feeling is now explained and all the Vikings are holding on to their seats in fear for the boy they have come to understand much better.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Woah! No! No! No!**_

 _ **(excited, terrified)**_

At this many Vikings turned around to make sure the boy was still there. Hiccup saw none of this too focused on the movie and remembering how he soon improved upon it.

 _ **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory.**_

 _ **Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting (CONT'D)(excited, terrified): It's working!**_

 _ **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.**_

Even now that part still scares Hiccup just a little.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yes! Yes, I did it.**_

"I shouldn't have said anything." Hiccup sighed fondly remembering what happened next.

 _ **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**_

 _ **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**_

"That was actually one of our softer landings." Toothless says making Stoick worry that he will have to watch his only son be put in more danger.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah!**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**_

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.): Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**_

 _ **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**_

"Question. What's the point of putting them in pairs if the smoke will just separate them? I mean that if it's about teamwork have them work in groups of three not two" Matt asked a question that Gobber did not answer.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other.**_

 _ **The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (muttering to himself): Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its…**_

 _ **HICCUP (TENSE): Will you please stop that?**_

"You know it's bad if Hiccup asks you to shut up." Toothless comments.

 _ **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT**_

 _ **Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**_

Many dragons start trying to muffle their snorts of amusement, most fail horribly.

 _ **SNOTLOUT: If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified): -There!**_

 _ **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**_

Hiccup could then be seen hitting his head in mock despair, while Astrid and Ruffnut smack the two boys senseless.

 _ **ASTRID: Hey!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: It's us, idiots. Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID): Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**_

 _ **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Wait.**_

 _ **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.**_

 _ **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled : Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much : Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**_

"Would you have really let them die if they hadn't done well in the lesson?" Matt asked, slightly scared of the answer. "Of course not. You saw in the first day, I could have let the Gronkle kill the boy, but I didn't." If you listened closely you could hear the afore mentioned Gronkle mummble, "I wasn't gonna kill him."

 _ **HICCUP: Look out!**_

 _ **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: Oh. Wrong head.**_

 _ **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**_

"Oh come on! How come he is always the last one out?!" Snotlout groans in irratation.

 _ **GOBBER: Fishlegs!**_

 _ **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Now, Hiccup!**_

 _ **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**_

The said Zippleback's head look at each other and nod. The make thier way over to Hiccup and one head says, "You know, if I had been a little lower that throw would have doused me and you would have won." The other head smiles and says, "Yea. If we had been any lower or even just a little closer you would have gotten us good." This makes Hiccup smile, for the simple reason that the two heads could agree on anything.

 _ **HICCUP: Oh, come on!GOBBER: RUN, HICCUP!**_

 _ **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**_

"You only cover your eyes?! What happened to not letting him die?" Matt asks. Gobber, diplomatically, does not respond.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Hiccup!**_

 _ **Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see...**_

 _ **The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling : BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**_

 _ **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**_

 _ **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**_

Hiccup tenses, expecting his father to yell at him. But instead all he hears is, "Huh so that's how he did it." Hiccup stares dumb-founded. "Dad, you aren't mad at me for using an eel?" Stoick turns to look, really look, at his son for the first time since he was a baby. "Well they way you won isn't exactly Viking like but you didn't cheat you used your resources, which is exactly what dragon training is supposed to teach you."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Now think about what you've done.**_

 _ **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**_

"You really need help making up excuses."

 _ **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yep...see you tomorrow.**_

 _ **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**_

 _ **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE-INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS:Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**_

"You create all these peices from scratch, in one night without any help?" Gobber asks skeptical. "Yep. I make a lot of stuff in a single night, but usually end up scraping it because it doesn't fit what I had in mind." Hiccup explained. The thing that surprised most of the Vikings was how strong Hiccup really was.

 _ **EXT. COVE - DAY:Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**_

The audience can really see how great their bond is with that simple scene.

 _ **HICCUP: Hey!**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - DAY:Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**_

"How many times did you land in the water?" Gobber asks. "Only twice." Hiccup replies smiling.

 _ **HICCUP: Yeah! Whoa!**_

 _ **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER:Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**_

 _ **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of˜dragon-nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**_

 _ **Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of ˜dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**_

"So that's how you did that!" Fishlegs exclaims happily, at having figured out Hiccup's secret.

 _ **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**_

 _ **The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle do that before.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: How'd you do that?**_

"Oh you know I just put a little dragon nip near her nose, no big deal." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

 _ **RUFFNUT: It was really cool.**_

 _ **He squirms and invents an excuse.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I left my axe back in the ring.**_

 _ **He turns and hurries back.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**_

"You never came back. Why not?" Tuffnut asks. "You'll see." Hiccup says.

 _ **Astrid watches, suspicious.**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**_

All the Vikings could be seen holding in laughs and smiles at how adorable the most deadly dragon was being.

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**_

 _ **An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**_

 _ **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: Hey Hiccup!**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**_

"Ya know Tuffnut this was the only time you were right and I hoped you would be wrong." Hiccup told the other boy.

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**_

"You are giving off a more cat like impression to people each time you show up on screen." Matt jokes with Toothless. "Just wait and see if I get mad. Then you'll see why humans fear me." Toothless replied smugly. This comment slightly worried the young twin gods. Had Toothless seen this movie before?

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _ **A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Meet the Terrible Terror.**_

"Why such a large beam for such a little dragon?"

 _ **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Ha. It's like the size of my-**_

"We are tiny but mighty." A Terrible Terror said to Tuffnut.

 _ **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D): Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**_

 _ **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID): Wow, he's better than you ever were.**_

Astrid then promptly punched Tuffnut in the face.

 _ **CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**_

"I was hiding behind the rock you were standing on." Hiccup said smiling.

 _ **EXT. COVE - LATER**_

 _ **Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**_

Many were curious as to why Hiccup and Toothless were stationary and then they remembered the first few times they flew.

 _ **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**_

The entire audience is laughing at the fact the two are tied together and are kind of curious as to what Hiccup will do to get out.

 _ **HICCUP: Oh, great.**_

 _ **EXT. BERK - NIGHT**_

 _ **The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**_

A slap could be heard as Stoick smacked his head. These Vikings have been trained to spot dragons in the sky at night, and yet they couldn't notice the most feared and dangerous dragon known when he was not two feet from them. It was pathetic.

 _ **VIKING: Hiccup.**_

 _ **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual.**_

Snotlout just shakes his head. 'I'm always messing with him, but I really need to help with his acting if he's ever going to keep secrets.' Is all that's going through Snotlouts mind.

 _ **Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**_

 _ **ASTRID (O.S.): Hiccup?**_

"I was so close!" Astrid exclaimed.

 _ **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Are you in there?**_

 _ **Too late - she's right outside. ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**_

Once again many are left wondering how Hiccup was able to keep this a secret for so long. (A.N./ We may never know.)

 _ **ASTRID: I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**_

"So you care what Hiccup does?" Slayer asks in a sing-song voice, this causes Astrid to blush lightly, which goes unnoticed by Hiccup.

 _ **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**_

Now everyone is curious what's going to happen next.

* * *

Hey! This is officially my longest chapter eva! :) Over 3,000 words!

Bye-Bye!


	16. He's Gone?

Well... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 _Last time:Everyone turned to the screen to see what was going to happen next._

 _Now:_

 _ **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN:A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip,**_

The two teen gods had to stifle their laughs, they remembered this particular part _very_ well.

 _ **overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**_

 _ **VIKING: Where are the other ships?SPITELOUT: You don't want to know.**_

This small conversation seemed to trigger something in Slayer for the next moment before the movie could progress, she paused it and snapped her fingers. And suddenly there was a blinding light once again and six people fell to the ground, but jumped up and started looking around for an enemy to fight. "Where are we?!" demanded the oldest of the six, a burly man that appeared to have many scars. "Calm down Eret, you are in no danger. I just thought you might want to meet some people." Slayer calmly replied. "Who could we possibly want to meet?" An older looking version of Astrid asked. "Well why don't you look around the room... Astrid." Matt said, and chaos erupted instantly. That was before Eret saw Hiccup. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed, everyone listened. Then he looked at Hiccup. "Would you happen to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third?" Hiccup was stunned but answered. "Yes. And how do you know my name?"

Without answering he turned to the hosts, "What's going on?" With a sigh Slayer began the explanation. "I brought you here so that you watch a movie of how Hiccup became Hiccup. Also for you this is about five years in the past. Also if you give any spoilers about what happens I will personally kill you all. Understood?" She said the last part with an overly cheerful voice that scared them more than if she would have threatened them evilly. All the future people nodded. "Great!" She smiled. "Now introductions."

"My name is Eret son of Eret. I was a dragon trapper but have since changed my ways." Slayer nodded then looked at Astrid. "My name is Astrid, I am one of the best fighters and trackers i- on Berk." Matt and Slayer smirked because they knew the only person better than her. "The name's Snotlout." Was all future Snotlout said but ended with a smirk. Then Slayer looked at the twins who were head-butting each other. With a well aimed smack to their heads Astrid got their attention. "I'm Ruffnut and the idiot that looks like me is Tuffnut, we can distract the best of them." Then the twins shared a secret smile remembering the one time they were able to distract the queen dragon. "Oh! My name is Fishlegs, I've got one of the largest knowledges of dragon kind. Second only to one." Fishlegs said with great pride.

"Great now that everyone's been introduced sit down and we'll continue the movie!" Matt said eager to get back to his favorite scene in the movie. Everyone sat.

 _ **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**_

 _ **STOICK: Not even close.**_

Hiccup and the future teens all snorted at this. Leaving the rest to wonder why the best teens snort at the thought of not finding the nest.

 _ **GOBBER: Ah. Excellent.**_

 _ **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**_

 _ **STOICK: I hope you had a little more success than me.**_

"Be careful with what you say. It may one day come true." Astrid said, remembering when Gobber told her about this story.

 _ **GOBBER: Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**_

The future teens try, and fail, to hold in their laughter at what happens next.

 _ **Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**_

 _ **VIKING #1: Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**_

Said Viking blushes, ashamed. He hadn't realised at the time how bad it had sounded.

 _ **VIKING #2: Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**_

 _ **VIKING #3: No one will miss that old nuisance!**_

At this Future Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Eret had to hold Astrid down from attacking the Vikings who had been talking. Though they had half a mind to let her go. Nuisance indeed!

 _ **VIKING #4: The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**_

 _ **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**_

 _ **STOICK: He's... gone?**_

 _ **GOBBER: Yeah...**_

At this almost everyone in the room threw a shoe at him, and Stoick said, "You nearly gave me a heartattack when you said that!" and punched Gobber in the shoulder.

 _ **most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough.**_

 _ **He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans. Stoick is doubly confused.**_

 _ **STOICK: Hiccup?**_

"No your other son that everyone hates!"

 _ **GOBBER (BEAMING): Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**_

At this Eret raises his hand afraid of the young teenagers who brought him here. "Yes Eret?" Slayer said. "Why does the entire village act as if Hiccup is some kind of embarrassment? In our time everyone respects him. What changed?" Matt and Slayer sighed, they knew Eret would be the one to ask everyone else had lived through it. "During the time the movie is in Humans and dragons are still at war with each other. At the time Hiccup was seen as an embarrassment, he had no true friends, except for maybe Gobber, but he's not the first person you would go to with emotional problems. It was only after he started doing well in dragon training." Eret was stunned into silence. People used to hate Hiccup for his curiosity?

They all sat down to see the next scene.

* * *

Hoped you liked it!


	17. We Need To Talk

Here's the next chapter!

 _Last time: They all turned to see the next seen with the last still lodged firmly in their brains._

 _Now:_

 _ **CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**_

 _ **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**_

All the adults go chalk white fearing that Hiccup would fall to his death, but none could come close to the sheet white color of Stoick and Gobber.

 _ **HICCUP: Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**_

 _ **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**_

"You created an entire cheat sheet for this?" Astrid asked skeptical. "Yes. Yes I did." Hiccup replied. (HA! Phineas and Ferb reference!?)

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**_

 _ **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**_

 _ **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**_

All the younger Vikings look hopeful that finally the boy will fly with the dragon. Many of the dragons look excited as well hoping that they could see the first official flight of the boy and dragon.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**_

 _ **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**_

There are many cheers around the room, but all the adults still look apprehensive.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah! Yes, it worked!**_

 _ **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Sorry.**_

 _ **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**_

"I'm still mad at you because of that."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): My fault.**_

 _ **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**_

This breaks the silence with laughter from the teens and younger ones, who have been trying their very best to hold in their laughter.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat sheet) Position four, no three.**_

 _ **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second.**_

Everyone gawks, they never knew it was so beautiful, and probably still wouldn't if Hiccup hadn't befriended a dragon. This realization hits the adults hardest, who grew up hating the dragons.

 _ **He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**_

 _ **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**_

And once again the chalk white adults and ghosts of Stoick and Gobber are seen.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED): ... Cheat sheet! STOP!**_

 _ **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet…**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): No!...**_

 _ **and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**_

All breathing in the theatre has stopped. Even though they can plainly see Hiccup sitting next to the dragon, they are still worried. Now all faves are chalk white, and someone has to check on the chief and blacksmith to make sure those two are actually still alive.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh gods! Oh no!Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**_

The young twin gods want to stop the movie so that everyone can assure themselves that the boy is still alive, but know it wouldn't help them see the real him if they did. So they continued to watch the people worry.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless): Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**_

"You're falling to your _death_ and you're trying to calm him down!?" Astrid says not taking her eyes off the screen. "Yep." Is all he replied.

 _ **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing. After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**_

Despite themselves all the teens are impressed the weakest of them was able to do all that on instinct. But they were also starting to see that he may just be stronger than all of them.

 _ **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.**_

The adults mirror his smile, happy he is safe.

 _ **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): YEEAHHH!**_

 _ **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP'S FACE -**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Ah, come on.**_

This brings a smile and a laugh from everyone.

 _ **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET -Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head.**_

The dragons all look at it longingly, while the humans gag remembering what happened last time and praying that it won't repeat itself.

 _ **Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Uh..no thanks.**_

The humans sigh in relief.

 _ **(gesturing to his fish on a stick)I'm good.**_

This gains another round of laughter.

 _ **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fireballs at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**_

Many of the children awwwww at this.

 _ **Hiccup laughs.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**_

Slayer paused the movie and said, "Everyone remember this, it's important."

 _ **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Here you go.**_

 _ **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.**_

So is everyone in the audience.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE): Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**_

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Some were looking up at the starry sky roof, others were speaking to the ones around them or family, the youngest children went up to the dragons and spoke with them learning about the life of a dragon. It was almost normal, until Stoick walked up to Hiccup and Toothless. Both were just staring at the sky roof until he walked up. "Son we need to talk. All three of us."

So it's been over a week since my cat was put down and I decided I couldn't just mope around and I finished this chapter.


	18. The Talk

This is the ever important talk. Even I don't know how this will go.

 _Last time:_

 _"Son we need to talk."_

Now:

All noise stopped, everyone anxious to see how this would play out. Even Slayer and Matt didn't know how this would end.

Slayer and Max shared a look and placed a box over the three, so that no one would be able to interrupt them.

Neither knew what to say to the other. Until Stoick took a deep breath and said, "I know I haven't always treated like I should. But I never thought something like this would happen." Toothless looked at Hiccup and then at Stoick. "When your son saved me I was surprised, I had given up hope that a Viking would ever help a dragon. But now he's given me my freedom back, but he's also given me a family." Stoick was surprised at the way he talked.

They talked for a few more minutes, Stoick getting to know his son, and Hiccup, getting the father he needed.

Then they got serious, Hiccup's mother. "You were only a few months old, and there was a dragon attack. Your mother... You're a lot like her, both thinking dragons are more than monsters, you're right but we couldn't see it until now. During the attack a dragon got into the house Valka tried to save you... but the dragon took her." Stoick looked heartbroken. Toothless and Hiccup had nothing to say, what do you say to the man who just told you why he hated dragons with a burning passion?

After that Slayer and Max removed the magic box of darkness(A.N./ That's what I'm calling it now.) And all three rejoined the rest of the group and they started the movie again.

Does this make any sense?

I've read a lot of these stories and most of them have Hiccup and Stoick blowing up at each other, but I've always liked the idea that they could have a serious talk without anyone getting disowned.

Bye!


	19. Ackward Conversations

Now onto the good stuff.

* * *

 _Last Time: After that Slayer and Max removed the magic box of darkness(A.N./ That's what I'm calling it now.) And all three rejoined the rest of the group and they started the movie again._

Now:

 _ **Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**_

"Awwwwweeeee." The audience said at the cute scene.

 _ **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**_

 _ **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid on a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Dad! You're back!**_

 _ **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Gobber's not here, so...**_

 _ **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**_

Everyone laughs at the extremely awkward pose Hiccup had come up with to hide his secret.

 _ **STOICK: I know. I came looking for you.**_

No one's laughing now. One thought going through everyone's head, 'Did the chief find out?'

 _ **HICCUP (CAUGHT): You did?**_

 _ **STOICK (STERN): You've been keeping secrets.**_

 _ **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I...have?**_

 _ **STOICK: Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**_

 _ **HICCUP (IN VAIN): I don't know what you're…**_

 _ **STOICK: Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**_

The twins, in a moment of pure genius, say absolutely nothing about some of their worse pranks. Knowing that Stoick knew nothing of them.

 _ **HICCUP: Oh?**_

 _ **STOICK: So. (BEAT): Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**_

 _ **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled**_ _._

The audience copies his stare.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): You're not...upset?STOICK: What?! I was hoping for this!**_

"Um, I'm confused. Did the chief know about the Night Fury?" Ruffnut asked. Matt just told her to wait.

 _ **HICCUP: Uh...you were?**_

 _ **STOICK: And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**_

Suddenly everything made sense and the audience felt sorry for Hiccup.

 _ **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!**_

Everyone's faces fall farther and farther with every line Stoick speaks.

 _ **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**_

Matt had to hold Slayer back from attacking Stoick, all while looking nervously at the door.

Everyone else just looked sadly at Hiccup, sure they'd learned his father was disappointed in him, but they never knew he'd actually said it to his face! Many husbands had to hold their wife's back from hugging Hiccup and killing Stoick.

 _ **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**_

 _ **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED): Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**_

 _ **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously.**_

The future Vikings had enough and yelled at the screen, "SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!"

 _ **Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Oh, I... brought you something.**_

 _ **He presents a horned helmet.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): To keep you safe in the (SINCERE): Wow. Thanks.**_

"That was actually the nicest gift he ever gave me." Hiccup explained to the dragons.

 _ **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**_

 _ **STOICK: Your mother would've wanted you to have it. (HEARTFELT): It's half of her breast plate.**_

Suddenly people liked it a little less. Slayer, Matt, and all the people from the future were having a hard time keeping their laughter controlled. (A.N./ Haven't heard from them in a while have ya?)

 _ **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**_

 _ **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**_

So does the audience.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**_

 _ **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I should really get to bed.**_

"Do you two ever have a normal conversation?" Future Astrid asked. Hiccup looked a little startled.

 _ **STOICK HICCUP (talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER): Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.**_

 _ **STOICK: Well..uh..good night.**_

 _ **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**_

"... Well at least we know where he gets it from!" Future Snotlout said.

Just as they were about to watch more of the movie there was a loud thundering sound from the door. And in burst two gods that everyone knew very well, Thor and Loki. They glared at Matt, "WHERE IN VALHALLA HAVE YOU BEEN!" Matt kept trying to shrink into his seat, when Slayer took charge. "He's been here watching the life of a Viking named Hiccup. Is there a problem with that?" Her words were innocent enough, but the gods heard the threat in them. Even Thor wouldn't try his luck with her. "No of course not, Odin has just been worried about where he had disappeared to." She smiled, "Good! You can tell him that Matt- I mean Mani is safe and that he will be back later. Good-bye."

The two gods might have protested, but Slayer slammed the rock back into place sealing them out.

* * *

See ya next time!


	20. Fights and Flights

It's about to come full circle! I always love these chapters!

I own nothing

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 _Last time: The two gods might have protested, but Slayer slammed the rock back into place sealing them out._

Now:

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**_

 _ **A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.**_

The future Astrid blushes remembering the scene that would come after this particular training.

 _ **ASTRID: Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Please, by all means.**_

"I'm not joking there. Please win this one." Hiccup states.

 _ **She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.**_

 _ **VIKING IN CROWD: You got it Astrid!**_

 _ **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee-line toward him.**_

The other dragons and Vikings look at her, "What? Last time he had dragon nip!" The Gronckle defended herself.

 _ **BACK TO ASTRID - ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.**_

 _ **ASTRID: This time. This time for sure.**_

The future Astrid looked at her past self and thought, 'I really wanted to win that competition back then, but I couldn't even imagine hurting a dragon now.'

 _ **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Aaaaaaaaaa...**_

 _ **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**_

 _ **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**_

Through her laughing Slayer managed to say, "Astrid watch your language there are children in the room! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Her brother was in an even worse state than she was, he had actually fallen out of his seat laughing.

 _ **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.**_

 _ **STOICK: Wait! Wait!**_

 _ **HICCUP: So, later.**_

 _ **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Not so : I'm kinda late for-**_

 _ **ASTRID (LIVID): What? Late for what exactly?**_

 _ **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**_

 _ **STOICK: Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.**_

 _ **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**_

"You can send us back now. We already know what happens after this." Snotlout says heading for the door. Matt walks over hits him in the head and drags him back towards his seat. The people from the future snicker. "From this point on what will be shown on the screen is the future. To the ones from five years in the future this is still the past." Slayer explained to the people in the audience.

 _ **GOBBER: You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**_

 _ **STOICK: Ha, ha! That's my boy!**_

 _ **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...**_

 _ **HICCUP (MASKING PANIC): Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**_

"So what?" Fishlegs asks. Hiccup with a growing sense of dread tells him, "If I'm right you'll see soon."

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**_

Hiccup sighed sadly and thought, 'Yep I'm right.'

 _ **HICCUP: ... leaving.**_

Everyone's eyes go wide. Surely he didn't mean that he was leaving Berk. He couldn't mean that, it was his home. The audience instantly looked at the screen more intently than they ever had before.

 _ **We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**_

Everyone sighed, so Hiccup was planning to leave them, their island, and his home.

 _ **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh..man...**_

 _ **SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (SHOCKED): Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING): What are you doing here? She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly.**_

Toothless growls at Astrid and says, "If you hurt him I will blast you into goo." Astrid nodded fearfully.

 _ **Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.**_

 _ **ASTRID: I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**_

 _ **HICCUP: Uh...training?**_

 _ **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**_

 _ **ASTRID: It better not involve... this.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**_

 _ **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.**_

The future Astrid laughs remembering how scared she was during this moment.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED): You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**_

 _ **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!**_

 _ **ASTRID: That's for the lies.**_

 _ **Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body.**_

Toothless growls and prepares to blast her, but Hiccup somehow manages to stop him.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): And THAT'S for everything else.**_

 _ **Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**_

The toothless in the audience is hoping that the future him will get to blast her.

 _ **HICCUP (FEEBLE): Oh man.**_

 _ **She dives onto Hiccup.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Get down! Run! Run!**_

With a nervous laugh Hiccup says, "Which do you want me to do? Get down or run?

 _ **Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**_

 _ **HICCUP: No!**_

 _ **Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**_

Toothless huffs, "You won't let me have any fun will you?"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): No. It's okay! It's okay...**_

 _ **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALMING): She's a friend.**_

 _ **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID): You just scared him.**_

Astrid looked at Hiccup, "I scared him?!"

 _ **ASTRID: I scared him!? Hiccup makes a â€œbe quietâ€ (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER): Who is him?HICCUP.: Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**_

 _ **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**_

Toothless looks at Hiccup and says, "Do we have to keep her alive?" Hiccup replies with a yes.

 _ **HICCUP: We're dead.**_

 _ **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS): Where do you think you're going?**_

Then the movie paused. Slayer stood up and said, "Alright everyone we are going to take a break before heading into the final stretch."

* * *

I'm evil aren't I?

I can't wait!

See ya later!


	21. Food!

_Last time - Then the movie paused. Slayer stood up and said, "Alright everyone we are going to take a break before heading into the final stretch."_

Now:

Everyone was a little tense. The last time Slayer had said words like that, the chief and his son nearly got into a fist fight.

But the food was amazing once again, and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. They were all excited to know what would happen in this last portion of the movie.

All of the teen Vikings had grouped together so that they could question Hiccup. "Were you really going to leave Berk?" Fishlegs asked, starting the questions. Hiccup seemed to think for a moment and answered, "Yes."

The questions went on for a few more minutes, as well as all of them eating some of the new and mystic foods, like pizza, ice-cream, and spaghetti.

Then Astrid spoke, "Would you introduce us to some of your dragon friends?" Hiccup didn't even hesitate with his answer, "Yes."

They all got up and walked over to the dragon's side of the dining hall. He introduced each of them to a different dragon.

Snotlout began talking with a Monstrous Nightmare, mostly what it felt like to set yourself on fire.

The twins met a Zippleback, who began teaching them new ways to cause explosions, Hiccup hoped he wouldn't regret that decision.

Fishlegs listened intently as a Gronkle taught him the easiest way to tell which rocks were best for forging what types of metals.

Astrid spoke quietly about who knows what with a Nadder.

Slayer and Matt saw all of this and smiled. It would make the next little bit so much sweeter if they already had a good connection with their dragons.

The future teens were watching as well and smiled as old memories resurfaced.

It was like this for an hour before Slayer decided that they had better start the movie again. "Alright everyone! It's time to return to the movie!" Everyone cheered, and got up to leave.

* * *

It's not very long but I hope you guys like it!

My story is officially one year old today!

If I can I'm gonna put the rest of the movie into one final chapter, so it'll take a while.

I hope to publish this last chapter on my birthday. My gift to you.

See ya next time!


	22. Thank You For Nothing You Useless Reptil

On with the story!

* * *

 _Last Time - It was like this for an hour before Slayer decided that they had better start the movie again. "Alright everyone! It's time to return to the movie!" Everyone cheered, and got up to leave._

Now:

 _ **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**_

 _ **ASTRID: races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**_

The Astrid from the present pales, while the future her just laughs saying something like not quite yet.

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Hiccup! Get me down from here!**_

 _ **HICCUP: You have to give me a chance to explain.**_

 _ **ASTRID: I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**_

 _ **HICCUP: Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.**_

 _ **Hiccup extends a hand.**_

"Take his hand!" Slayer shouted excitedly, causing the people concerned to look at her, including Toothless. "What? It's getting to my favorite part! Besides I ship Hiccstrid!" As confusing as her explanation had been, no one wanted to try and figure out what she had just said. Not even the people from the future.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Please, Astrid.**_

 _ **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**_

"I've never seen you that uncomfortable with Hiccup before." Eret whispered to Astrid. "It was different then... Really different."

 _ **ASTRID: Now get me down.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Toothless? Down. Gently.**_

Toothless snorts. There is no way he will do that when she could be the cause of Hiccup getting hurt.

 _ **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): See? Nothing to be afraid of.**_

From somewhere in the back they could hear a Viking shout, "You just jinxed it!" And when future Astrid didn't deny the claims, both Hiccup and Astrid went terribly pale. No one even noticed that the Viking voice sounded suspiciously like Matt.

 _ **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**_

Cue the fangirl screams from Slayer.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid): He's not usually like this. Oh no...**_

Meanwhile Hiccup was listing off some of the things Toothless usually was, "Temperamental, pushy, pig-headed, etc. Actually now that I think about he's acting normal right now." causing Astrid to laugh and the other Vikings to roll their eyes.

 _ **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**_

"No we don't. If she tried to go to the village we would leave." Toothless reasoned, forgetting that Hiccup actually had a crush on Astrid.

 _ **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**_

And suddenly the Vikings hear, over their own laughing of course, the sound of two people laughing while trying to scream in joy, not usually possible but they are dealing with two gods.

 _ **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**_

Slayer and Matt had calmed down, only for Slayer to start grinning like an idiot at the fact the Astrid had hugged Hiccup. And the fact that the Hiccup here was blushing at the sight of the hug.

 _ **Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT**_

 _ **...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky.**_

Everyone gasps, even those from the future who had seen scenes like this before.

 _ **Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**_

"It's amazing." Gobber murmured, starstruck.

 _ **ASTRID: Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. (BEAT): He's amazing.**_

Hiccup smiled and looked at Toothless, 'Yeah he's amazing.' Hiccup thought before going back to the movie. Only a few noticed his look, among them were: Astrid, Future Astrid, Gobber, and Stoick.

 _ **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): So what now?**_

 _Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer._

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill...(WHISPERED): ... kill a dragon.**_

"Please don't remind me." Hiccup said, knowing that if something doesn't happen soon in the movie he will still have to leave the village.

 _ **HICCUP: Don't remind me.**_

 _ **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**_

 _ **Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**_

The dragons tense, they know what this is, and they know it won't end well.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Get down!**_

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**_

 _ **ASTRID: What's going on?**_

Some of the younger kids were getting scared of the scary dragons on the screen and hid behind their mothers, hoping the scene would be over soon.

 _ **HICCUP: I don't know. (BEAT) Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**_

 _ **Toothless HISSES.**_

 _ **Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED): It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**_

 _ **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**_

 _ **ASTRID: What does that make us?**_

"Friends." Toothless growled, it hadn't even happened yet and he hated it.

 _ **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava.**_

Despite themselves the Vikings lean closer, wanting to know more about this place. While the dragons growl at the site of the hated volcano.

 _ **The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist.**_

Everyone is surprised, they had no idea what was going on.

 _ **Hiccup is amazed.**_

 _ **HICCUP: What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**_

 _ **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**_

 _ **ASTRID: They're not eating any of it.**_

 _ **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out.**_

Everyone is startled, and scared a little though they would never admit it.

 _ **The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**_

Gasps were heard all around the room, and they Gronckles huddle together in fear.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): What is that?**_

"That is the real monster, you should all fear." Slayer said gravely, not alleviating anyone's fear.

 _ **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**_

 _ **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead.**_

Not a sound is made as everyone is still in shock that a dragon, the queen of a nest no less, would eat their own.

 _ **Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**_

 _ **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER**_

 _ **Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**_

 _ **ASTRID (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off): No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.**_

At this moment every dragon denies the words and glares at the screen.

 _ **She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Let's find your dad.**_

 _ **HICCUP: No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless.**_

Even after the shock of the volcano, this still rendered everyone speechless, they completely forgot that if Hiccup was seen with a dragon they'd both be killed.

 _ **(BEAT) (MORE)**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**_

 _ **Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**_

 _ **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Yes.**_

And for the first time the entire village saw Hiccup for the man he could be, not the awkward teen he was now.

 _ **Astrid's taken aback.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Okay. (BEAT) Then what do we do?**_

 _ **HICCUP: Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Okay.**_

 _ **Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): That's for kidnapping me.**_

 _ **Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.**_

The women awe at the cute scene, everyone needed a way to relax after that trauma.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): That's for, everything else.**_

 _ **In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**_

 _ **HICCUP: What are you looking at?**_

Toothless laughed, "Not a single thing Hiccup."

* * *

See ya next time!


	23. The Fight

_I'm back! Don't be fooled by the title, I may mean a different fight. Anyway enjoy the story!_

* * *

 _Last time: Toothless laughed, "Not a single thing Hiccup."_

 _Now-_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

 _ **The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**_

 _Everyone's stomach did a small 180 when they remembered the fight._

 _ **STOICK (aloud to the crowd): Well, I can show my face in public again.**_

 _Slayer's glare sent a clear message to Stoick, 'I can kill humans too.'_

 _ **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL): If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! (BEAT) But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**_

 _Again many women were held back from killing Stoick, and if they weren't mistaken they heard pounding on the cave entrance when everyone looked to Matt for an explanation, he said through holding his sister down, "Oh you shouldn't worry about that, it's just the angry fangirls that want to kill Stoick for being so mean to Hiccup. Hey!- No! Slayer sit down!" Now everyone was scared._

 _ **ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**_

 _ **CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Be careful with that dragon.**_

 _ **HICCUP (re: the roaring crowd): It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**_

 _"Yeah it's the humans."_

 _ **ASTRID (WORRIED): What are you going to do?**_

 _ **HICCUP: Put an end to this.**_

 _Stoick grows tenser and tenser, this does not sound good._

 _ **She eyes him, dubious.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): I have to try. (BEAT) Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**_

 _Future Astrid wishes she could change what was about to happen, but knew she couldn't._

 _ **ASTRID (GRIM): I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**_

 _ **Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.**_

 _ **GOBBER: It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**_

 _ **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring. ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Show 'em how it's done, my man!**_

 _ **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.**_

 _Despite himself Stoick mutters, "I would've gone for the hammer."_

 _ **STOICK (MUTTERED): Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**_

 _No one can laugh at the odd mirroring going on at the moment._

 _ **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I'm ready.**_

 _ **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire.**_

 _Despite the fact that they were expecting it is still surprised them._

 _ **Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.**_

 _ **STOICK: What is he doing?**_

 _ **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.**_

 _Stoick, seeming to have caught onto what was going to happen, closed his eyes and started praying to every god and goddess he could think praying that his son made it out alive._

 _ **HICCUP (WHISPERED): It's okay. It's okay.**_

 _ **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm not one of them.**_

 _Everyone is shocked that he would make that statement in front of everyone._

 _ **GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**_

 _ **STOICK: Stop the fight.**_

 _All of the Vikings from the future, except for Erik, squeeze their eyes shut at this vivid reminder._

 _ **HICCUP: No. I need you all to see this.**_

 _ **The crowd gets restless.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**_

 _ **STOICK: I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**_

 _ **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken.**_

 _Four words rang through the theater, "What. Have. I. Done?"_

 _ **The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**_

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS**_

 _Hiccup gasps and starts shaking, "nonononononono. This can't be happening, please don't let him hear."_

 _ **His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**_

 _Hiccup just squeezes his eyes shut not wanting to see this. Eret meanwhile was surprised to see that Stoick had ever been this... callous with his son._

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**_

 _ **STOICK: Out of my way!**_

 _ **ASTRID: Hiccup!**_

 _ **Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**_

 _Now Hiccup turns on both Astrids, "What were you thinking!? You could've been killed!" Future Astrid just waves it away, "Trust us we knew what we were doing." The younger Astrid whispered to the future one, "We did?" Subtly Future Astrid shakes her head._

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**_

 _All the dragons roar with approval._

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**_

 _Toothless growls at the Nightmare and looks ready to attack him._

 _ **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Hiccup!**_

 _ **She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**_

 _ **STOICK: This way!**_

 _ **Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**_

 _Hiccup just groan and refuses to look up, scared of what he'll see. Astrid sees this and puts her arm around him in an attempt to comfort him. She can't see it but he has a small smile on his face that anyone cares enough to try and comfort him._

 _ **GOBBER: Night Fury! Get down!**_

 _ **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**_

 _ **HICCUP (PANICKED): Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**_

 _Toothless growls, "I'm not leaving until you're out of danger." The tone he uses leaves no room for argument._

 _ **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**_

 _ **VIKINGS: Night Fury!**_

 _ **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Go! GO!**_

 _ **VIKING: Take it alive!**_

 _ **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Stoick no!**_

 _ **HICCUP: Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**_

 _ **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): No, don't! You're only making it worse!**_

 _ **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless! STOP!**_

 _ **He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): NO!**_

 _Eret is stunned, he never knew how close the former chief had come to dying by the flame of Toothless before. Future Snotlout sees this and quietly says, "It's not something Hiccup likes to talk about, when it happened it wasn't the best of times."_

 _ **Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.**_

 _The look is mirrored in Toothless as he says, "Why can't I kill him? He tried to hurt you." Stoick looked horrified that anyone would believe that he would hurt his son. But a small voice in the back of his mind says, 'You've always hurt him, but never with your fists.' He tries his best to ignore that voice._

 _ **VIKING: Get him!**_

 _ **The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.**_

 _ **HICCUP (DESPERATE): No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**_

 _ **Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.**_

 _ **STOICK: Put it with the others!**_

 _Everyone from the future growls, Toothless is like Hiccup's other half, you don't separate them._

 _ **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**_

 _ **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY ON HICCUP**_

 _ **Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**_

 _ **STOICK: I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Dad.**_

 _ **STOICK: We had a deal!**_

 _Despite knowing that they had made up Slayer said in a dangerous calm, "And what would you want him to tell you? Dad I don't wanna kill dragons because my bestfriend is a Nightfury? Because we all know that wouldn't end well." Everyone was too scared to say anything, even Matt._

 _ **Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**_

 _ **HICCUP (FLUSTERED): I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**_

 _ **STOICK: So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**_

 _The tension in the audience grows as both Hiccup and Stoick know where this will end._

 _ **He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**_

 _From the back someone murmurs, "Wrong thing to say."_

 _ **STOICK: The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**_

 _ **HICCUP: He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**_

 _ **STOICK: They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**_

 _ **HICCUP: And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. (BEAT) There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**_

 _Suddenly everyone is struck by the similar words from earlier._

 _ **Stoick HUFFS.**_

 _ **STOICK: -Their island?**_

 _ **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): So you've been to the nest.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Did I say nest?**_

 _"No you never said nest, just island." Eret said still shocked._

 _ **Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**_

 _ **STOICK: How did you find it?!**_

 _ **HICCUP: No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**_

 _"Hiccup please shut up!"_

 _ **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Oh no. No, Dad. No.**_

 _ **Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**_

 _Every adult has the same thought 'It really isn't.'_

 _ **He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. Nothing. HICCUP (CONT'D) No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**_

 _Those twelve words. That's all it took for Stoick to review all of the conversations he'd had with his son. And that's when he realised, he really hadn't ever listened to his son._

 _ **He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**_

 _The Vikings have never known a silence so loud._

 _ **STOICK: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. (BEAT) You're not my son.**_

 _Toothless is torn between comforting Hiccup and killing Stoick. He finally decides that Hiccup needs him more than he needs to kill Stoick. Astrid comes to the same conclusion and together they try to comfort the heartbroken boy._

 _And so the dragon, and human sat comforting a the boy that is half dragon and half Viking. In that moment no one else existed. Just two friends trying to help their friend piece his heart back together._

* * *

 _That... was depressing, but it's the only way._

 _This is Blackdragonslayer signing off..._


	24. DRAGONS!

I will warn you now, the beginning will be a little sad because of how I ended the last chapter, but don't worry it'll pick up soon!

I own nothing!

* * *

 _Last time: And so the dragon, and human sat comforting a the boy that is half dragon and half Viking. In that moment no one else existed. Just two friends trying to help their friend pieces his heart back together._

Now:

Slayer just couldn't stand seeing Hiccup like that and quietly said, "I know it was a harsh moment but we have to keep going. I promise it will get better." Almost everyone was surprised by her gentle response because they had almost never seen it.

Though it did manage to get Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless back enough to continue the movie.

 _ **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT): Ready the ships!**_

Hiccup just closes his eyes in resignation... At least until future Astrid nudges him and motions for him to watch a little further along.

 _ **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**_

 _ **Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**_

Everyone just looked sad, words said in anger can never be taken back, especially when you mean them.

 _ **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**_

 _ **Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring.**_

Despite being sad, many Vikings growl at the way Toothless is being treated. Though they would never admit it, they had grown fond of the dragon.

 _ **He looks exhausted, miserable. Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**_

 _ **STOICK: Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**_

 _ **He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**_

Suddenly a furious Zippleback shoots a small explosion over the crowd, and growls out, "You should have heeded his advice! You have no clue what's waiting for you!"

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Lead us home, Devil.**_

"HE. IS. NOT. A. DEVIL." The Vikings were slightly surprised when they heard Matt, who had been silent for the most part, speak with such a deadly voice daring any to oppose him.

 _ **ON HICCUP Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**_

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER ON HICCUP**_

 _ **Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**_

Despite her initial anger at Stoick, Slayer couldn't help but fangirl over one of her favorite Hiccstrid moments.

 _ **ASTRID: It's a mess.**_

"Ya think lass?!" Gobber said, sarcastically.

 _ **Hiccup doesn't respond.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Thank you for summing that up.**_

"You have two catchphrases!" Snotlout shouts, relieving some of the tension and making a few people laugh, including Hiccup who was smiling slightly. With everyone feeling better, Slayer and Matt smiled, it wouldn't do for everyone to be depressed at the climax.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**_

"I beg to differ!"

 _ **ASTRID: Yep. The rest of us would have done it. (BEAT) So why didn't you?**_

 _ **Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**_

Everyone who knows Astrid smirked, she's going to get her answers.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Why didn't you?**_

 _ **HICCUP: I don't know. I couldn't.**_

 _ **ASTRID: That's not an answer.**_

Hiccup pouts, "Yes it is." Making people laugh as Astrid says, "No it's not."

 _ **HICCUP (BECOMING IRATE): Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**_

 _ **ASTRID: Because I want to remember what you say right now.**_

 _ **HICCUP (angry, loud): Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**_

Destiny makes a halfway sign with her hand, "You were one of those things. But one out of three ain't bad!" People started laughing again, they all knew which one she was talking about.

 _ **ASTRID: You said 'wouldn't' that time.**_

 _ **HICCUP (BLOWS UP): Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**_

Stoick and Gobber flinch, and think, _'Not quite the first.'_

 _ **A BEAT.**_

 _ **ASTRID: First to ride one, though.**_

"Which is awesome!" Tuffnut shouts, thinking of the last break and what he learned from the Zippleback.

 _ **Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**_

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): So...**_

 _ **HICCUP (REALIZING): ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself.**_

"Well I'd hope so lad! You two are basically the same person!" Gobber shouts making everyone laugh again.

 _ **Astrid turns to face the open sea.**_

 _ **ASTRID: I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it? Beat.**_

"Probably something stupid." Hiccup responds, making everyone from the future choke on their own laughter.

 _ **HICCUP: Probably something stupid.**_

Now everyone else gets why they were laughing.

 _ **ASTRID: Good. But you've already done that.**_

"And she just says he already has!" someone says before the laughing continues.

 _ **Another beat.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Then something crazy.**_

"Lad I hate ta tell ya this, but you've already done that as well!" Gobber said, and everyone smiled knowing that whatever he had planned would be awesome.

 _ **Astrid smiles.**_

 _ **ASTRID: That's more like it.**_

"Of course!"

 _ **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY**_

 _ **The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**_

Many of the dragons growl once again.

 _ **STOICK: Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**_

 _ **Shouts pour in from all directions.**_

 _ **VIKING #1: Here.**_

 _ **VIKING #2: One length to your stern.**_

 _ **VIKING #3: On your starboard flank.**_

 _ **VIKING #4: Three widths to port.**_

 _ **VIKING #5: Ahead, at your bow.**_

 _ **VIKING #6: Haven't a clue.**_

Hiccup laughed, "I love how all of you give these specific places, and then this one guy just says, 'Haven't a clue.'"

 _ **ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**_

"I think he stormed out of Berk too quickly to come up with a good plan. But who knows, maybe he has a great plan." A Nadder said, as a thought.

 _ **STOICK: Find the nest and take it.**_

"I take it all back that's a horrible plan, you will all die." The same Nadder said, taking back her previous statement.

 _ **GOBBER: Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**_

All the dragons just roll their eyes, there's no way they'd ever actually leave their home, even if they did hate the place, in fear because of a bunch of Vikings.

 _ **STOICK: Shhh.**_

 _ **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**_

Hiccup face palms, "Oh gods no, he's found it."

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Step aside.**_

 _ **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements.**_

 _ **The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**_

Many of the children hide their faces from the screen, it was just getting even scarier!

 _ **VIKING: Bear to port.**_

 _ **The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**_

Matt could be seen struggling to hold his sister down from hitting the ceiling of the room as she was that excited for the coming scene, and if they weren't mistaken they could also hear a high pitched squeal of, "They're getting their dragons, they're getting their dragons, they're getting their dragons!"

 _ **Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**_

"Oh wha' are ya doin now!" Gobber shouted as he saw Hiccup in the arena.

 _ **FISHLEGS (O.S.): If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**_

"I don't think I plan to get eaten." Hiccup said as a light appeared in his eyes, he knew exactly what his future self was planning.

 _ **Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. (BEAT) It's me.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Uh...**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: I love this plan.**_

Hiccup laughed, "Snotlout, I haven't even said what the plan is yet!"

 _ **HICCUP: I didn't...**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: You're crazy. (SULTRY) I like that.**_

The Vikings laugh as Astrid just _pushes_ Ruffnut away.

 _ **ASTRID: So? What is the plan?**_

Everyone looked to the future versions of the teens, hoping for answers. But all they got was the vague answer from Snotlout, "It's totally awesome!"

 _ **Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**_

 _ **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**_

 _ **The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**_

"Hey! I was wondering where that went." Gobber said.

 _ **GOBBER: Ah. I was wondering where that went.**_

Everyone ended up laughing at how similar they were.

 _ **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**_

 _ **STOICK: Stay low and ready your weapons.**_

 _ **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach.**_

" _They're Heeeeeeeere."_ Slayer said in a really creepy voice, that freaked everyone out.

 _ **The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): We're here.**_

Cue the laughing.

 _ **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**_

 _ **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**_

 _ **Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him. ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.**_

Said Nightmare hits Snotlout with his tail.

 _ **ASTRID (CORRECTING): Uh-uh.**_

 _ **Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Wait! What are you...**_

"Snotlout are you scared?" The twins say together, holding back their laughter.

 _ **HICCUP: Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**_

"Who're you talking to, the Nightmare or Snotlout?" Fishlegs says while laughing. "I think both." Hiccup replies while also laughing.

 _ **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.**_

The Vikings are amazed, the dragons are as well. It's one thing to see Hiccup and Toothless, both outcasts in their rights, but to see other, more respected dragons and humans do this, was amazing.

 _ **The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Where are you going?!**_

And the spell is broken.

 _ **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**_

 _ **HICCUP: You're going to need something to help you hold on.**_

 _ **The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**_

Everyone is impressed by what Hiccup is suggesting.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter!

Sorry it's taken a while, writers block is torture!

Hope you enjoyed!

Blackdragonslayer signing out! See ya!


	25. The Moment of Truth

I'm alive! I'm sorry about how long it's taken!

I don't own HTTYD! Never have never will!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Last time: Everyone is impressed by what Hiccup is suggesting._

Now:

Hiccup gets a horrible feeling in his stomach, this would not end well.

 _ **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON**_

 _ **Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**_

 _ **STOICK: When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**_

 _ **GOBBER: In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**_

As one all the teenagers along with Matt and Slayer shouted, "We didn't need to know that Gobber!"

 _ **Stoick TURNS to face the men.**_

 _ **STOICK: No matter how this ends, it ends today.**_

 _ **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.**_

Everyone holds their breath, not sure how this will end.

 _ **A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts)**_

 _ **In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**_

Every single dragon tenses up, and as one they all think, ' _There's no way she will come out. Please don't let her come out.'_

 _ **GOBBER: Is that it?**_

 _ **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**_

 _ **VIKINGS (Cheering as one)**_

 _ **SPITELOUT: We've done it!**_

The Terrible Terrors look at the Vikings with fear. As one they all say, "You've just made your own graves."

 _ **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**_

 _ **STOICK: This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**_

 _ **The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Get clear!**_

 _ **The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**_

The room is filled with a thousand different voices growling.

 _ **GOBBER: Beard of Thor...what is that?**_

 _ **STOICK (AGHAST): Odin help us. (BEAT) Catapults!**_

 _ **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.**_

 _ **VIKING #3: Get to the ships!**_

Hiccup looks horrified and shouts, "No! As stupid as it sounds get closer to her! She can't see close up!" Fishlegs nods his head, despite being whiter than a sheet.

 _ **STOICK: No! NO!**_

 _ **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Heh. Smart, that one.**_

 _ **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**_

 _ **STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN): I was a fool.**_

Despite herself Slayer couldn't help but say, "Ya think!?"

 _ **The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Lead the men to the far side of the island.**_

Spitelout sees what Stoick has planned and goes white, "Stoick don't be stupid! You'll get killed!"

 _ **SPITELOUT: Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island!**_

 _ **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**_

 _ **STOICK: Gobber, go with the men.**_

 _ **GOBBER: I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**_

 _ **Stoick grabs him.**_

 _ **STOICK (EMPHATIC): I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**_

Gobber looks just as determined as his friend, "Aye! And I can double that time."

 _ **Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Then I can double that time.**_

 _ **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**_

Slayer looks at both of the Vikings and sighs, "You both know that no matter how distracting you are that dragon could take you out with a single fire breath right?" All of the Vikings pale at this.

 _ **STOICK: HERE!**_

 _ **GOBBER: NO, HERE!**_

 _ **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D): Come on! Fight me!**_

 _ **STOICK: No, me!**_

 _ **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...**_

Everyone closes their eyes fearing the worst.

 _ **KABLAM!**_

That makes everyone open their eyes, Stoick isn't dead!

 _ **A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist. GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**_

All of the teens whoop and holler at seeing themselves on the backs of dragons. The future teens smile broadly, remembering their first flight.

 _ **HICCUP: Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**_

All of the teens eyes shine like a kid in a candy store, after eating nothing but Spinach for a month.

 _ **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.**_

 _ **Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**_

And yet again everyone is forced to see Hiccup as a very capable leader.

 _ **TUFFNUT: Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**_

 _ **HICCUP: Up, let's move it!**_

 _ **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**_

With a cheeky grin future Tuffnut says, "And then some!"

 _ **Stoick is speechless.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **The group circles over the dragon's head.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Fishlegs, break it down.**_

Fishlegs is excited that someone actually wants him to explain a dragon to them!

 _ **FISHLEGS: Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. (MORE)**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D): Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**_

Ruffnut and Tuffnut at the same time go, "That's my specialty!" And almost resulted in a fight between the two, except for the fact that Slayer pulled them apart and told them to behave, all while giving them a death glare. (A.N./ If you want an example, my inspiration is Erza Scarlet from the anime Fairy Tail, breaking up a fight between Natsu and Gray. Comment if you know these characters)

 _ **RUFFNUT: That's my specialty.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. (IRRITATING SOUNDS)**_

 _ **HICCUP (EXASPERATED): Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**_

Snotlout watches the movie, all while thinking, _'He's actually a pretty good leader.'_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Don't worry, we got it covered!**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: Yeah!**_

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**_

Eret, who hadn't seen or heard of this fight before asks, "Where's he going?" future Astrid smiles and answers, "He has to get his dragon."

 _ **TUFFNUT: Troll!**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: Butt Elf!**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: Bride of Grendel!**_

All of the dragons laugh at the sight of the Queen being called the 'Bride of Grendel!'

 _ **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**_

Some of the more squeamish children shudder at the sight of a dragon doing that.

 _ **FISHLEGS: Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**_

 _ **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID**_

 _ **... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.**_

 _ **HICCUP: There!**_

 _ **He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**_

"You idiot! And you yell at me for doing dangerous stunts!" Astrid yells at Hiccup, if only to disguise how scared she is for him.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID): Go help the others!**_

 _ **She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay, hold on. Hold on.**_

 _ **He gets to work on the chains.**_

 _ **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**_

 _ **They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: It's working.**_

 _ **The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: Yeah! It's working.**_

Matt sighs, "It's working a little too well. Did you two forget the fact that you're _on_ dragons?

 _ **PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Agghh!**_

 _ **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS: I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**_

 _ **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D): I'm okay!**_

 _ **... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**_

 _ **FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE): Less okay.**_

Everyone laughs a little at Fishlegs.

 _ **BACK TO SNOTLOUT**_

 _ **... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**_

All of the dragons start nodding, and some even start chanting, "Hit the eyes. Hit the eyes. Hit the eyes."

 _ **SNOTLOUT: I can't miss!**_

 _ **... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**_

Slayer smiles and says, "Largest game of whack-a-mole ever!"

 _ **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D): What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**_

 _ **Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**_

 _ **ASTRID: Yeah! You're the Viking!**_

 _ **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**_

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Whoa!**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...HICCUP Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes.**_

Everyone holds their breath, and are suddenly very aware of the fact that of the future teens, there isn't a Hiccup.

 _ **He looks up to see...THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**_

The Vikings would cheer if a terrifying fact hadn't just dawned on all of them. They haven't seen a future Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (OVERWHELMED): Dad...**_

 _ **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam. UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him.**_

Toothless has a wicked dragon smirk on as he thinks to himself, ' _It's about time I get a whack at the dragon!_ '

 _ **Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - â€˜Let's go.'**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): You got it, bud.**_

 _ **Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.**_

Slayer is holding her heart like the feels are getting to her.

 _ **STOICK: Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Yeah...me too.**_

 _ **STOICK: You don't have to go up there.**_

 _ **HICCUP: We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**_

All the Vikings smile broadly.

 _ **They exchange smiles.**_

 _ **STOICK: I'm proud to call you my son.**_

Everyone smiles, after hearing that.

 _ **Hiccup beams, taken aback.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Thanks dad.**_

 _ **Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.**_

 _ **ASTRID: He's up!**_

The Vikings cheer.

 _ **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**_

Hiccup sighs, "You're annoying the wrong creature!" Making the twins laugh.

 _ **ASTRID (CONT'D): Get Snotlout out of there!**_

 _ **IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.**_

 _ **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT: I'm on it! I'm on it!**_

 _ **TUFFNUT: I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**_

Snotlout rolls his eyes, "You're on the same dragon! Now get me out of there!"

 _ **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.**_

 _ **RUFFNUT: Hey! Let me drive!**_

 _ **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**_

"I can't believe that worked!" The twins say, causing Snotlout to punch them both.

 _ **TUFFNUT: I can't believe that worked.**_

 _ **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**_

 _ **GOBBER: Night Fury! Get down!**_

The Vikings look on fondly for a small moment. They've all heard that shout so many times, it's basically a game to the children.

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Did you get her?**_

Toothless looks smug, "I never miss, remember?" Causing the Vikings to recall his first description.

 _ **Toothless grunts.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to re engage - a black speck against the clouds.**_

 _ **ASTRID (BREATHLESS): Go.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.**_

 _ **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS): That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**_

All the dragons tense, this is it.

 _ **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**_

Everyone sucks in a breath, it can fly!

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Do you think that did it?**_

"Oh yeah. That did it."

 _ **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Well, he can fly.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**_

 _ **TEENS: Woohoo! Yeah!**_

 _ **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.**_

 _ **HICCUP: Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**_

There's a mix of fear and excitement.

 _ **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Come on bud! The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (hearing the gas): Here it comes!**_

 _ **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing.**_

No one besides Hiccup can see what he's planning, that worries them. Even Hiccup himself, knowing what he has planned, is thinking, _'I don't know if this will work.'_

 _ **Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**_

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**_

 _ **IN THE AIR**_

 _ **HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Watch out! The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**_

Hiccup closed his eyes. This is the moment of truth.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**_

 _ **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Come on! Is that the best you can do!?**_

 _ **Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**_

Fishlegs has caught onto what Hiccup has planned. He looks over at the other teen and sees Hiccup with his eyes closed, not daring to watch the next scene.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**_

 _ **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Hold, Toothless.**_

 _ **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): NOW!**_

 _ **Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within.**_

Everyone is tense, trying to will everything to happen faster.

 _ **It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**_

Only one word is running through Stoick's mind, 'No.'

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): No. No.**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**_

Now Stoick shouts that word, "NO!"

* * *

Ya know sometimes I really think I'm evil. Oh well!

Hope you liked the chapter!

Blackdragonslayer signing off!


	26. One last new guest?

The last movie chapter! I know I'm sad too. ? But we must go on! And there will be an epilogue so something to look forward too!

I don't own anything!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 _Last time: Now Stoick shouts that word, "NO!"_

Now:

Stoick turns on Slayer and Matt, face red with anger and pent up sadness. "This is why you brought us here?! To watch my son die!? Why have us watch this if he's just going to die?!"

Stoick was the only one shouting because everyone else was in shock over what they had just seen. To the Vikings certain things now made more sense. Why there was no Future Hiccup, and why no one from the future really seemed to talk about him. Everyone was cut off from processing any thing else as a door in the back opened and someone stepped through.

The person walked into the light and was revealed to be an older version of Hiccup?!

"Uh hey guys?" Future Hiccup said nervously, as everyone was staring at him like he was some kind of ghost. Everyone turned to look at Slayer who was smirking.

"I never said the movie was over, did I?"

Everyone was still shell shocked but Slayer wanted to have the movie finished, as they were so close to the end of it. "Everyone sit back down and we'll finish it. Hiccup you can sit in the back until it's over. Then you can explain everything." Slayer said this in a no nonsense tone, so everyone was quick to obey.

 _ **ON THE GROUND**_

 _ **The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**_

Everyone still looks a little worried, despite seeing physical reassurance that he would live.

 _ **DISSOLVE TO: A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**_

 _ **STOICK: Hiccup? Hiccup!?**_

 _ **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**_

Both Hiccup's wince at the desperate tone in their father's voice.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Hiccup!? Son!?**_

 _ **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**_

For a heart stopping moment Hiccup looks like he's going to pass out at the thought of his best friend being dead.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE): Hiccup.**_

 _ **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Oh son...I did this...**_

Later everyone will deny the pinpricks of tears in their eyes at this moment.

 _ **Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.**_

Hiccup smiles happily. He was glad that everyone he cared about survived, Astrid, Toothless, his father, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): I'm so sorry...**_

 _ **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**_

As do the Vikings.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): Hiccup.**_

 _ **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.**_

Everyone starts whooping in relief.

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): He's alive! (TO TOOTHLESS) You brought him back alive!**_

 _ **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY): Thank you... for saving my son.**_

All the women awe at that.

 _ **Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Well, you know... most of him.**_

That stops any celebration cold, what does Gobber mean?

 _ **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**_

"What?! It can't just leave it there!" Snotlout shouts. Slayer shushes him telling him that's what a cliffhanger is and there's still more to watch.

 _ **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY CLOSE ON**_

 _ **HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**_

Everyone smiles.

 _ **HICCUP (GROGGY): Oh, hey Toothless.**_

 _ **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-**_

 _ **Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP. He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**_

"That's going to hurt."

"Yeah it did."

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): I'm in my house. (re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited) You're in my house.**_

Future Hiccup says out loud, "Countdown to total freak out in 3!"

 _ **Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**_

"2!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**_

 _ **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**_

"1!"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED): Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...**_

 _ **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**_

You could hear a pin drop with how silent it was.

 _ **ON THE BARE FLOOR**_

 _ **His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg.**_

Everyone gasps. Hiccup lost his foot.

Hiccup is taking this surprising well... for the moment.

 _ **It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...**_

It looks like every female in the room is fighting back tears.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Okay...okay...**_

 _ **... but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Thanks bud.**_

"Anytime Hiccup."

 _ **Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.**_

"Well that scene isn't familiar at all!" Hiccup sarcastically says referring to his first introduction at the beginning of the movie.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Toothless? Stay here, bud.**_

 _ **Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**_

"Awesome!"

 _ **SNOTLOUT: Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**_

 _ **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.**_

 _ **HICCUP: I knew it. I'm dead.**_

"No but you gave it your best shot!" A surprisingly good impression of Stoick comes from the future Hiccup in the back.

 _ **Stoick laughs.**_

 _ **STOICK: No, but you gave it your best shot.**_

Now everyone feels comfortable to laugh at the parallels.

 _ **He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.**_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D): So? What do you think?**_

 _ **Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**_

 _ **VIKING #1: Hey look! It's Hiccup!**_

 _ **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**_

 _ **VIKING #2: Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**_

 _ **VIKING #3: It's great to see you up and about.**_

"A very different reaction from earlier."

 _ **STOICK (SWEETLY): Turns out all we needed was a little more of... (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP) ... this**_

 _ **HICCUP (PLAYING ALONG): You just gestured to all of me.**_

"That's it!" Tuffnut shouts startling everyone. "That's your catchphrase!" Then everyone just rolls their eyes.

 _ **GOBBER (O.S.): Well. Most of you.**_

 _ **Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**_

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg): That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?**_

 _ **HICCUP (bittersweet, coming to TERMS): I might make a few tweaks.**_

"Why you-!" Gobber says good naturedly.

 _ **Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.**_

Hiccup turns to Astrid, "Must you hit me so hard?" Astrid laughs and replies that she must.

 _ **ASTRID: That's for scaring me.**_

 _ **HICCUP (PROTESTING): What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...**_

 _ **She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.**_

Many adults, mostly women, cheer. They had been waiting for that since Hiccup first took Astrid for that dragon ride.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): ... could get used to it.**_

Astrid rolls her eyes and pecks Hiccup on the cheek.

 _ **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.**_

 _ **GOBBER: Welcome home.**_

 _ **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**_

 _ **VIKING: Night Fury, get down!**_

Laughter rumbles through the crowd.

 _ **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.**_

 _ **CLOSE ON CLOSE ON**_

 _ **Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.**_

"I will never get used to seeing this." Slayer whispers excitedly.

 _ **The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**_

 _ **CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**_

 _ **Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position. HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS): You ready?**_

"Do you even need to ask.

 _ **Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): This... is Berk. (BEAT) It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**_

Everyone smiles realizing that the end is coming.

 _ **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.**_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D): Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**_

"Hey!" Someone shouts out half heartedly, while also having laughter fill their voice.

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D): The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...**_

The children are all smiling excitedly now.

 _ **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY): ... dragons.**_

 _ **FADE TO WHITE**_

Everyone cheers, happy it's over and also happy that they can see the future Hiccup and have him explain his part with the missing foot.

* * *

The movie is over, but don't worry. There is an epilogue!

Blackdragonslayer signing out!


	27. Epilouge

The last chapter! I'm so sad. This has actually been one of my favorite fanfictions to write. I am genuinely sad to have it finished. But we must go on!

Also for future Hiccup I'm just going to put FH for this last chapter.

I own nothing!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

 _Last time: Everyone cheers, happy it's over and also happy that they can see the future Hiccup and have him explain his part with the missing foot._

Now:

Future Hiccup walked to the front of the room, as he passed everyone heard the unmistakeable sound of metal on stone.

"So, what do you want to know?" FH said. Fishlegs went first.

"How did you survive?"

"I'm actually not sure on that one. I think Toothless's fireproof skin is what saved me the most though."

"How far from the future are you?"

"About five years."

The Q&A went on for hours as Hiccup answered all of their questions to the best of his ability.

Finally Slayer and Matt stood up and said, "Okay everyone!" That silenced everyone. "I know you've all had a blast, but unfortunately I'm going to send you back to when you came from so none of you can remember any of this."

At everyone's shocked expressions Slayer allowed herself a small smirk. "Don't worry after the events of the movie have passed you will remember everything."

Before anyone could protest or do anything Slayer clapped her hands and they all vanished.

Slayer and Matt walked out into the clearing and smiled at each other before the two collapsed.

From the collapsed bodies two spirit type things wafted out and solidified into two human teenagers.

"Well that was fun! Don't you think so Carter?" The girl said. "Maybe for you Sadie but taking over two gods was extremely difficult! I'm beat!" Carter said. Sadie nodded along in agreement. Before a lightbulb went off in her head. "Do you wanna help me make the characters of Tangled watch their movie?!" Carter shook his head desperately. "Oh no! I'm gonna go home and sleep for a month!"

As the two walked off you could hear Sadie begging Carter to help her.

* * *

There you have it. How to Train Your Dragon.

I will be doing How To Train Your Dragon 2! But only after I finish the other Watching the Movies I have planned.

Also if you got who the two teens are named after type Kane in the comments!

The Next one I plan to do is Tangled. It will start just before Rapunzel meets Flynn.

For the last time on this story

This is Blackdragonslayer signing off!


End file.
